Home, True Love, Family
by Emilee Amethyst
Summary: Set between season 6 and 7, what happens when Emma and everyone else with magic are out of town and someone new shows up? David, Henry, Killian, and characters from The Princess Bride end up in Neverland on a rescue mission. They encounter an alternate Peter Pan and Wish!Hook looking for his daughter. What's an adventure without bumps in the road or some peace and quiet afterward?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a little over a year since the final battle in Storybrooke. Fairytale characters aside, it was the perfect picture of a small town and things were relatively peaceful. Emma and Killian had recently celebrated their first anniversary. The stork hadn't visited them yet, but they looked forward to letting their family grow in the near future. Snow was still teaching and was loved by all her students, David had stepped back a little from his deputy duties to run the farm but still helped once or twice a week. Everyone and everything was well and good until another villain came unlike any other.

A hurricane like storm came out of the blue and luckily Killian was doing paperwork and not out sailing when it hit. Leroy of course announced it to the town and everyone did their best to keep the marina from getting damaged. But their efforts were nothing against a storm clearly created by magic. And of course most of the town's magic-wielders weren't in town.

'Of all the bloody times for Emma, Snow, Regina, Zelena, Belle, and Ashley to go on a weekend getaway.' Killian thought to himself as he ordered people away to safety once it was clear they couldn't stop the impending tidal wave.

He watched from the clock tower with David, Henry, and Leroy as the wave reached land and started flooding everything in sight. But then in the blink of an eye the waters receded and the ocean was calm. The only signs that anything peculiar had happened were a few fish that had washed up on the dock and a mystery ship.

"What the heck?" David thought aloud.

"It's a pirate ship!" Henry pointed out, having taken out the spyglass he'd given him. "Look at the flag."

"Leave it to a pirate to make so much chaos just for a dramatic entrance." Leroy grumbled as he shuffled down the stairs.

"Watch it, dwarf." Killian warned as he descended from the clock tower as well.

After the Crocodile tried to take his heart, he spent as little time up there as possible. It was probably just his imagination but sometimes he thought he felt a phantom pain in his chest. He did when he placed the dreamcatchers there when he was a Dark One. Or maybe it was a bit of guilt then.

"Any idea who it is?" David asked as they began heading towards the docks.

"Afraid not, mate," He shook his head. "However I can tell you it's not Blackbeard. The man doesn't have a ship and never will as he won't settle for anything other than mine. Stubborn fool."

When they reached the docks they saw a man in black wearing a mask with a woman. Killian's first thought was that the pirate had taken her captive. But the lass was right there with him pointing a sword at Mr. Smee. Poor fellow always wound up as someone's easy target.

"Who is the leader of this odd village?" The man in black demanded of Smee as he pointed his sword closer to his former first mate.

"Oi, watch it, mate. I'm the only one who orders my crew around." He warned as he drew his sword, even though it had been some time since he'd had a crew.

"And at the moment we happen to be the leaders of this town so that reinforces what he said. Let Smee go and we'll talk about why you're looking for us. Starting with who you are." David spoke in a calm yet authoritative manner from years of being royalty.

"Alright, but only because I'm here for something that means far more than my reputation." The man in black grumbled as he sheathed his sword and shoved Smee towards them. "I am the dread pirate Roberts and this is my wife."

"No way!" Killian heard Henry whisper in awe behind him. "This is so cool."

"Try a less colorful moniker, mate. We both know you're not really Roberts." He stated with his own sword at his side but still at the ready. He'd met the real Roberts half a century ago while on an errand for Pan and knew the name had been passed on to others since then.

"You're right, my name is Westley and I'm hardly a pirate anymore. But I felt it was necessary to use the name to make sure we get what we're after." Westley answered and put his arm around his wife. Suddenly Killian figured out why Henry was so captivated. Westley, the dread pirate Roberts, and Buttercup were part of one of his and Emma's favorites, The Princess Bride.

"Pirate or not, why should we help you after the panic you just caused?" Leroy budded in.

"Our daughter has been kidnapped. We can't defeat her captor on our own. Please, we've heard of this land and what you've done for others to restore their happy endings. Help us get ours back." Westley's wife, Buttercup, pled with them.

Killian was reminded of Emma's desperateness when Henry was taken to Neverland. Saying no to a mother in search of her child was bad form, but the similarities to Emma made it impossible for Killian to deny her. Plus Westley must have been one hell of a man to earn the title of the dread pirate Roberts and Killian looked forward to working with him.

"Of course we will, lass, you have my word from one old pirate to another. It might not mean much, to some people but…" He assured them and glared at Leroy.

"But there is honor among thieves. Thank you." Westley nodded.

"I'm not sure how you got here but I know travelling through portals isn't easy and it probably goes the same for any other way. How about we find a place for you to rest and we'll talk about what happened and how we can get your daughter back." David suggested and Westley looked like he was about to argue but his wife looked like she could use it so he agreed.

CS

"Thank you," Westley nodded as he took a cup of coffee and sipped. "Now that's how it's supposed to be. In our land it's all wine and brandy. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to find a decent glass of rum."

"Really, Hook, you put rum in coffee this early?" David asked in disbelief but Killian really didn't know why. He'd been around the family for how long now?

"Pirate." Both he and Westley answered at the same time.

"So where is this land of yours? You're from Florin right? Is that in the Enchanted Forest?" Henry asked with barely contained excitement.

"We live on a secluded island and make voyages every few months to some seaside villages when we need things. It's not part of the Enchanted Forest and we don't have magic. But we do have miracles." Buttercup explained, not at all phased by the stream of questions. "It gave us a chance at family, adventure, and we thought it was the safest from him. I guess we were wrong."

"You mean Prince Humperdink? You think he took your daughter?" David asked as he made himself a fresh coffee, assuming the other was contaminated.

"He's actually king now. But how do you know so much about us already?" Westley told them with wariness in his eye.

"There's a book and a mov…let's just say you have quite the legacy in this land." Henry explained as best he could to those still new to modern contraptions.

"I see." Westley nodded dubiously and Killian couldn't blame him. He remembered all his firsts with new experiences and ways of living in this land.

"Well, at first we thought it was Humperdink." Buttercup brought the subject back. "He married someone else eventually but they never had children, rumors are he is unable to father a child. We thought his motive might be to take our child as his heir but the people would know it wasn't his or think her illegitimate and couldn't take the throne anyway."

"If only we knew who it was then we could do something. But without knowing who we are dealing with…" Westley vented in frustration and only calmed when his wife placed her hand on his shoulder. "We need your help."

"Well, most of the ones with magic around here are out of town and I doubt Rumpelstiltskin will help us. When they come back though…"

"We don't need magic, mate." Killian interrupted David. "They said themselves their land doesn't have magic like ours so we probably won't need it to defeat our foe. We might not have tracking spells or magic mirrors but I'm a pirate with a few tricks up my sleeve. A pirate can get his hands on anything he wants if the prize means enough. And there is nothing greater than a loved one."

Killian was referring to Westley's daughter but truly he was thinking about his own loved ones and that was the passion that fueled his statement. When Swan took on the darkness to save Regina, he couldn't get to her fast enough. He was constantly at odds with the others for taking too long or when they tried to reason with him when all that mattered was Emma. He became a pirate for his brother, determined to find anything to do with the Dark One to avenge Milah, and fought Blackbeard and Lost Boys to get home to Emma when Gideon vanished him.

"I'm game." Henry stated with sincerity and excitement. "The others are on a cruise and having their own adventure. Why shouldn't we do the same?"

"I don't think it'll be quite the same but why not. I don't think I've done anything like this since Hook and I went to get the bean." David quickly agreed.

"Let's hope this adventure doesn't end with a dragon chasing us and falling hundreds of feet." He laughed good-naturedly but honestly did not want to repeat it. Then he turned to Westley. "We'll be ready to sail at first light, mate."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this first chapter of Home, True Love, Family. Yes, the title is inspired by Anastasia. Though that is not the focus of this story. I got the idea before season 7 premiered to have a story with Emma in the background but not gone altogether. Which is why I tagged her because she will be involved in the 2nd half. It has taken me forever to write but this story is complete so there will be consistent updates once a week. I hope you stick around for the new journey our heroes are about to take. And the chapters will become a little longer as the story goes on.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, where do we start?" Henry asked once the _Jolly Roger_ and the _Revenge_ were docked on the island Westley and Buttercup called home. They were greeted by two familiar faces even though they'd never met. It was clear the giant, who wasn't half of what Anton was, was Fezzik and the thin man who looked like Killian's animated counterpart was Inigo.

"We searched the island after you left and found some marks on the trees, must have been made by him." Fezzik told them.

"I can tell you the marks are from some kind of blade but not like any sword I've seen. There's a curve to it." Inigo, the expert on both fighting and crafting swords, began to further explain.

"Almost like a…hook." He added and everyone glanced at Killian, bloody hell.

"It's a piece of metal. True not everyone has one as a hand but it's a useful and common tool for those with two hands. Besides I've never been to this island before in my life and until recently I had no idea who any of you were, let alone that you had a daughter." Killian stated in self-defense with a bit of a dark edge so they didn't forget who they were dealing with. He was still one not to be trifled with.

"Hook…Killian is telling the truth. He hasn't been a villain in a long time. Trust him and we can help you." David came to stand beside him figuratively and literally. "People change, you know that. Look at yourselves, your pasts, and who you are now."

"I wish I could believe that. But a six-fingered man killed my father. It doesn't surprise me that a man with a hook for a hand kidnapped the little girl who calls me Uncle Inigo." The swordsman shook his head.

"I believe him." Fezzik stated simply and Buttercup nodded with him. But they all knew the deciding vote would be Westley's.

"Inigo, you helped kidnap Buttercup but you also helped me to be reunited with her. Getting Waverly back is all that matters." Westley stated. "Besides, a hook can't be many peoples weapon of choice. He can give us incite."

"I assure you, your trust isn't misplaced, mate." Killian nodded gratefully to Westley. "Is there anything else you found on the island? While I wish I could give incite, I'm the only Captain Hook that's out there."

As soon as the words left his mouth he recalled what Emma told him about the wish realm. There was another Hook out there but he was a drunken fool. So there was no way…

"Hook! Grandpa! Over here!" Henry called out and they were both startled since neither had realized the lad had left.

"Henry, what is it?" David questioned him when they made their way through the marked trees to him.

"Don't you see it? It's everywhere." Henry replied with excitement as he held up a pile of dust.

"It's just glitter. Waverly liked to play with it. It was always on her clothes." Fezzik spoke up and the others seemed unimpressed as well.

"That's not glitter. It's pixie dust." Killian replied, recognizing the stuff immediately. And almost as quickly he came up with a pretty good idea of what happened. "Bloody hell…"

"What's pixie dust? What does this mean?" Buttercup questioned with worry.

"Apologies, love, but we need a moment. This is difficult to explain." He said regretfully and walked out of hearing distance.

He wasn't sure how it was possible and there were things that didn't add up. But one fact remained clear.

"Hook, what's going on? I know you didn't do this. But first hook marks in trees and then pixie dust? Do you think someone like Blackbeard is trying to frame you or something?" David asked him.

"Afraid it's worse than that." He sighed and took a sip of rum. "Remember when Emma went to the wish realm? She met a version of me there that was an old, fat, drunken fool. I don't know what his motives are but I believe that's who take Waverly and I think he took her to Neverland."

"But Pan's dead and last time you were in Neverland it was just lost boys? Wouldn't they try to kill Old Hook the way they did you?" Dave asked, not getting it. And honestly he didn't get it himself.

"I think I have an idea." Henry spoke up. "This is another Hook we're talking about. Maybe there's another Neverland out there too. It could also be part of the wish realm since both Hooks had the same story up until Mom cast the curse. Or it could be the Neverland we know and someone else took over the lost boys."

What Henry said, it actually made sense. But the thought of another Neverland out there made his head spin. One version of that bloody island was more than enough.

"So how do we explain this to the others? They're already wary of me and I can't blame them. I probably wouldn't believe it either." He shook his head.

"Westley is willing to give you a chance. And like he said, you can give incite that no one else can. It'll be just like when you went back in time with Mom. You knew where to find your past-self so Mom could distract him and you could get Grandma to steal the ring and set things back on track." Henry told him with an optimism that he couldn't help but share.

Now that he was growing older, Henry often felt he was in the others' shadow. But it was becoming more and more clear to Killian that he really was his own person. The lad really did have the heart of the truest believer. Not only did he believe but he could inspire others to as well and that was just as powerful as magic.

"I can't argue that, and neither can they if they want to get Waverley back from Neverland." David nodded in encouragement.

"Thank you, both." He replied and tried to give an appreciative smile.

Since meeting Emma and becoming hero, he used to always beat himself up over his past for one thing or another. Thinking he didn't deserve the happiness he had or the trust the others had in him despite earning it. But knowing he didn't have to reach the bar he believed his brother had set and this past year of being married to Emma helped him greatly. It was hard though when he felt guilt by association and seeing what he could've become. Having Henry and Dave remind him that this could actually help was what he needed to hear. And they'd probably have to remind him a few more times before this journey was over.

Sure enough the others looked at him as if he was mad when he first told them his theory. But it was the best thing they had to go on. So plans were made for the journey to Neverland. They decided it was best to leave the _Jolly_ behind since it would instantly be recognized whereas the _Revenge_ might let them stay inconspicuous a little longer. And there was enough pixie dust lying around to get them there. His other self must have used too much or drunkenly spilled it.

"So you really spent centuries in Neverland? I thought Captain Hook was just a pirate legend that was long dead." Westley struck up the conversation as they prepared the Revenge. It wasn't made of enchanted wood and needed some repairs after going through two portals and about to go through another.

"Aye, I've survived many lifetimes. But this is the first I've really lived in a long time and by far the happiest."

"I know what you mean. I enjoyed my time as Roberts and I was glad to be alive. But all the while I dreamed of getting back to Buttercup. Was there a woman waiting for you during part of your time in Neverland?"

"In a way." Killian replied vaguely as he set down his tools and took a sip of rum before telling his tale of Milah and revenge against the Crocodile.

"That's quite the story. And it certainly differs from legends round here. I heard you lost a duel with a child who fed it to the crocodile as a joke." Westley told him with a bit of amusement at the irony.

"Bloody hell, I thought that was just in Swan's realm. If I ever find the man who started that I'll bury him in the bottom of the sea." He ranted in exasperation.

"It's probably the Crocodile himself or Blackbeard, pompous imbecile. He enjoys telling lies about other pirates to make himself seem better." Westley replied as they went back to work on the ship. "What made you give up revenge and end up where you are now?"

"A stubborn blonde who had me in the palm of her hand from the very first day." He answered with a proud smile as he thought back to Emma holding a knife to his throat for lying and how he took care of her injured hand later on.

"I believe I know the type." Westley laughed in agreement. "Most people think I make it up when they hear, but I died and came back to life because we share true love."

"So that part of the tale is true then?" He asked with a bit of eagerness. It wasn't every day you had that in common with someone. "I wondered since I had a similar experience myself."

"Really? How so?"

"In a moment of weakness, I gave into darkness and did something to hurt Swan's family. By the time I came to my senses, the only way to fix it was for me to pay the price. Emma wouldn't let me go though and followed me to the Underworld, freed me from Hades' torture, helped others with unfinished business, and tried to share her heart with me." He told him the brief version of what occurred without getting into too many details.

"Tried? As in failed? How are you here then?" Westley asked out of curiosity and bewilderment since clearly he wasn't speaking to a ghost.

"My Swan never fails at anything." He stated firmly. He had to make a point of that before continuing. "It was all part of Hades' game, I was never going to leave. So I made Emma return and helped her defeat him despite the separation, I couldn't move on until then. When I finally did I was met by Zeus, who thanked me and sent me to where I belonged. I walked down a white hall then arrived in Storybrooke a few feet from Emma."

The next several moments were filled with silence as Killian reflected on all that happened and Westley took it all in.

"I was only mostly dead so I never entered the Underworld. It was much like being unconscious then someone was asking what I had to live for and I replied 'true love'. Then something was forced down my throat and suddenly I was alert and helping Inigo and Fezzik plan to murder Counter Rugen and stop Buttercup's wedding." Westley shared after another minute of silence. "Both are quite the stories to tell the grandchildren, eh?"

"Well, personally speaking I need to have a child first for that. But aye, Henry thrives on his storybook and the ones with his family being heroes are the ones he cherishes the most." He spoke casually but his emotions were anything but at the thought of a child and grandchildren to share his heroic stories with.

Swan and Henry were the only ones he needed. He was happier than he'd ever been. But he feared a child would be pushing things. He'd made mistakes in his past, especially with Bae that he did his best to make right through Henry and thought of him as his own. And Emma felt similar with giving Henry up and refused to miss anything. But if or when the time came he knew his little one would benefit from that and would have the best childhood possible, including lots of fairytales that were so much more than that. As would his grandchild, both from his child and stepson.

"The time will come, mate. And when it does, it will be by far the most difficult yet rewarding adventure you've ever had." Westley gave him a knowing smile and slap on the back then finished with the task at hand.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this second chapter. I enjoyed getting to relate Killian and Westley. Who else has dying and coming back for true love in common? Plus Killian can gain from some of his knowledge in the area of fatherhood. And I'm excited to have Old Hook coming soon. I know it was said in the show that he would never hurt a child, Waverly is fine by the way, and I'm not trying to contradict that. But I wanted to include him in this story and desperate times call for desperate measures and everyone makes a mistake now and then. Thanks again and I'll be back next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

Killian worried at first about getting to Neverland. Would it be the same place he'd been to many a time before? Or would it be a whole new land? And if so how could they know they would end up in the right one? But with a bit of faith, trust, and the pixie dust they'd gathered the Revenge sailed towards the second star to the right and straight on 'til morning. When they arrived he knew they were in a different Neverland. Things were brighter and the landscape was almost beautiful. But it had been similar when he first arrived with Liam. The place changed frequently on Pan's whims and once the façade was no longer needed the island turned dark and treacherous. So needless to say, he didn't trust anything.

"Any ideas, Hook?" Westley asked as they left the secluded beach where they'd docked.

"I'm not sure, things aren't as they appear. That much I know."

"Don't think about the island or Pan. Think about you and what you would do if you had kidnapped a girl and brought her here." Henry suggested exactly what he needed to focus on.

"If it exists here I'm sure the other me found Bae's cave and perhaps is staying there." Killian replied after thinking for a few moments.

"It makes sense to me, lead the way." David nodded and motioned for him make way.

CS

"So this is where my dad stayed? And where you found the coconut that trapped the shadow?" Henry asked but his questions lacked his usual excitement. Rather, they were filled with longing. It had been many years now but he still asked for stories about his father now and again to connect with and get to know the man that had passed on too soon.

"It appears an alternate young Bae never stayed here. But aye, this would be the place. He spent his time drawing and studying the stars and didn't let his circumstances stop him. He was a brave lad like someone else I know." He replied and placed his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"He's my dad; shouldn't it be that I'm like him not the other way around?" Henry questioned him, though he still appeared to be pleased with the compliment.

"He is part of you, Henry. But above all you're you. And you've taken what you got from each of your parents and made it so much more." He explained what he meant with a reminiscent smile as he thought of Milah's son. "Bae was brave but he gave into the world at some point, though he came back, thanks to you, I believe. However you are the truest believer and won't give in even when the rest of us are ready to sometimes."

"Thanks, Killian," Henry nodded with a slight smile. "You're not him, but you do pretty good at the stepdad thing."

"I appreciate that, lad, whatever you need." Killian told him, and the two shared a quick 'man-hug' as Emma and Snow called it when it was he and David.

"Well, there may be no sign of a young lad living here but I did find this." Inigo announced and held up a bottle of rum.

"And I found this." Fezzik added and held up a fake wooden hand he recognized. As did someone else.

"Bad form." A low, menacing voice spoke and everyone turned to see his older-wish-realm-self in the flesh with his sword at the ready as he wiped his overgrown gray hair from his face. What Emma had hinted at was an understatement. "I spent centuries trying to kill the man who took the real one from me. Shall I see if I can beat that record with you?"

"Bloody hell" "What the…" "Are you serious?" Killian, Henry, and David all exclaimed in shock.

"It's always nice to make an impression." His older-self smirked. "Now, what are you doing here? Specifically my younger self?"

"You took their daughter and who better to go up against you than a younger, smarter you." He replied as he also drew his sword.

"Oh, you think you can do that? Aye?" His other-self challenged him.

"I don't think. I'm certain of it." He stated and began the duel.

"Where is Waverly?" He demanded as their swords clashed.

This continued for several minutes until he thought he had the older man cornered. But just when he thought he had prevailed he cried out. And he looked to see a long, ugly, painful gash from his shoulder to his ribs.

"Never take your eye off the blade, or the hook. You really should know that considering we're the same person." The old man, who wasn't such a drunk after all, gloated. "And to answer your question, she's already been delivered to Peter."

"Why?" Buttercup shouted and Westley held her back for her own safety.

"Because Peter took my daughter and it was the only way to get her back." Hook told them while Fezzik and Inigo grabbed his arms.

"Then where is she?" David demanded as he helped Killian to sit and lean against the wall to save his strength.

"Peter gave me the key to find her and I was coming here for the rest of my things."

"And you actually believed the brat?" Killian grunted as David put pressure on the wound.

"Don't strain yourself in case you were cut with Dreamshade." Dave warned him as he tried to get a look at it.

"No Dreamshade in this version of Neverland, mate." Hook told them and Killian was a bit relieved. He didn't want to have to crawl to the Crocodile for a cure. "But there is something called the Neverplant. It keeps the wound from healing and you will lose a lot of blood. However you won't bleed to death as long as you're on the island. And it can't be cured by any kind of magic."

"So you're telling me it's a new name but the same curse. I'm trapped on this island to stay alive. Wonderful." He sighed and carefully dug out his flask to take a swig.

"Aye, this is one of the few times I'm glad our story parted ways." His other-self nodded and shrugged off the two men holding him and made it to the mouth of the cave. "So long, mate."

"Not so fast." Henry spoke up and held up a piece of paper. "I think you're gonna need this."

"How the bloody hell did you get that?" His older-self turned around in shock and anger.

"My parents and grandma were thieves at one point and my stepdad is a pirate. I've learned a thing or two." Henry replied with a hint of pride and Killian had to admit he was proud of the lad as well. "We're gonna rescue Waverly and then if you don't cause any trouble, then we'll use this to find your daughter too."

"And go against Peter? I won't give you any more trouble but I'm going to find my daughter and leave this bloody island as quickly as possible. Peter in this land isn't the one you know. You're on your own and I'll find my daughter without the bloody map." Hook warned them and finally fled.

Inigo drew his sword and prepared to go after him but Westley stopped him.

"He's not worth our time. Waverly is the one we're after." He spoke to his friend and then turned to him. "I'm sorry we can't help find his…your daugh…the girl but…"

"It's alright, mate, I understand." Killian said quietly not blaming the man for his decision or his stuttering. It was hard for him to wrap his head around as well. They had recently been speaking of children and to hear that his other-self had one was a shock. Emma certainly hadn't mentioned that bit of information. "Our stories may differ, but if there's one thing about both of us I know, it's that we don't let go of the ones we love. If he's gone this far to get her, he'll find her. I have no doubt of that."

"Are you alright to continue?" Westley nodded and asked.

"Aye, as long as what the old man said is true. Let's not waste any more time."

CS

A couple of hours later they were hot on the trail of some lost boys they'd heard in the distance. Instead of attacking, they chose to follow and see where the boys led them.

"Is anyone else wondering why they keep saying Peter instead of Pan? Hook said it too, the other one I mean." Henry asked quietly as they walked through the jungle.

"Well, it's proof that we're not dealing with the same person as before. I wonder what his motives are." David replied and asked the question he was thinking as well. What the hell were the demon child's motives?

They continued on quietly so the lost boys didn't detect them and soon they reached the edge of Peter's camp.

"Ah, dinner at last. Put the fish on the fire then invite our unintended guests to join us." Peter announced and suddenly they were surrounded. "That's right, I know you're there. Do you really think I don't know it when someone arrives on my island?"

"Why didn't you capture us then?" Westley asked as he eyed the boys, probably trying to figure out how much of a challenge they actually posed.

"Where's the fun in that?" Peter joked in his childish way of thinking. "By the way, remind me to compliment the older Hook next time for his clever attack. One of you is bad enough. I'd hate to have two able-bodied ones. Why are you here anyway?"

"We've come for Waverly and the others brought us here. Now where is she?" Buttercup demanded like an angry mother bear.

"She's safe, don't worry. She's no good to me if she's dead or hurt." Peter stated in a way that sounded comforting but only came across as sinister.

"What good is she to you in the first place?" Inigo questioned him.

"True. She's a girl not a boy and she certainly not lost." Fezzik pointed out and added which was indeed true.

The other Pan tried to get to Emma by throwing in her face the fact that she was a lost girl. But Waverly had never been apart from her parents before and never doubted their love. So what use did Peter Pan have for a girl?

"Not yet, but she will be." Peter told them with excitement while they rest of them felt dread. "You see, the reason why there are no lost girls is because when boys get lost, they need someone to follow. That's why kings have subjects, guards, knights, form armies, and have work crews. But girls have an independence to make it on their own and become stronger the harder they're pushed."

Killian thought of Emma immediately and all she had been through. She was indeed stronger for it. They understood each other because of their pasts and that was part of why their love was so strong.

"So that strength inside them is like its own powerful magic, one that can be taken to power the island and keep things the way they're meant to be forever." Peter continued to tell them his convoluted scheme. "But once it's taken, well that's when they become lost girls. It's why I'm allowing Hook to find his daughter. Even if he does, she'll never be the little girl he used to know."

"Why you no good son of a…" Westley began to yell when Peter magically knocked him to the ground.

"Watch it. There are children present." Peter warned and started laughing maniacally. "Take them away boys."

The lost boys moved in closer to them and a sleeping powder was blown in they're faces.

CS

"Where are we?" Buttercup asked as they came to.

"Skull Rock." Killian answered as he tested his restraints.

"Sounds lovely," Westley stated sarcastically.

"It's not the name you have to worry about. It's the tide." He told them, and sure enough a large wave came through the cave, coming to their ankles.

"Any plans to get out of this one?" David asked him.

"No. But for a seafaring man, water has never been involved in my cause of death and I don't intend to add it to the list." He said as he tried to free his hook as he did in Camelot and many other times. But it seemed Peter was smart enough to keep that from happening.

"You won't." Fezzik stated with a surprising amount of sureness. And for good reason. He was free. Peter certainly hadn't accounted for the giant's strength.

"Fezzik, you're awesome!" Henry told him as the giant freed the rest of them.

"Indeed you are my friend." Inigo added as they quickly escaped the cave.

"Wait, maybe Waverly is here somewhere too." Buttercup came to a halt.

"No, Peter would never put us so close together. He has her somewhere else. And I have a pretty good idea where." Killian informed them with a grim face. "Mermaid Lagoon."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed seeing Wish!Hook and that I did him justice. And there is more to come later on. And don't worry, Killian won't be trapped in Neverland. I just wanted another twist with something other than Dreamshade since this is a different Neverland. So I made up the Neverplant. Next chapter will have a little bit of Henry's POV which I am excited to share. And thank you for the reviews on the last one! Every one of them means a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

Killian POV

"Are you sure about this?" David asked as they trekked towards the lagoon. "Don't you remember last time we dealt with mermaids?"

"Aye, I'm likely never to forget Emma jumping off my ship. But it's the only place that makes sense for Peter to keep Waverly." Killian replied as he tried to shake the memory. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been truly frightened.

"How so?" Inigo questioned.

"Waverly is obviously a strong lass and the daughter of a pirate. She'll try to escape. But mermaids are equally strong and jealous of human women. They'll do whatever Peter says and won't let her leave until he comes to escort her away."

"Then how are we supposed to get her?" Westley asked but there was no question in his voice that they would.

"We take a page out of his own book. I spent days with him before, switched bodies, and I've seen the movie. It's time for Operation Echo."

CS

Henry POV

"Waverly! Bring me Waverly!" Henry shouted from behind a boulder, sounding exactly like Peter when he was angry.

"Oh, Peter, we're having so much fun with her." A blonde mermaid replied with a cunning smile as she swam closer to the shore.

"What's more important?" Henry impatiently demanded, he didn't want to be doing this any longer than necessary. "Toying with the girl, or saving the island? Do you not enjoy your precious and safe lagoon?"

"Oh alright," The mermaid sighed and swam away to get the girl.

Henry turned to look at the others who were waiting back at the tree line. He gave them a thumbs up just as something unexpected popped up.

"Peter! Are you out there?" Another mermaid came over, this time a blue haired one.

"Of course I'm here." Henry replied, almost bored. Mermaids could be devious when it came to jealously or luring sailors. But when it came to flirting, they're actually weren't too bright.

"Then why are you hiding?" The mermaid asked in a flirtatious manner.

"Because I know what a wonderful siren you are and now is not the time. I promise to come back as soon as I've taken the girl's power to celebrate with all of you." Henry told her, trying to play along. He'd pick up some things from Hook over the years. But putting it into practice made him feel green around the gills.

"Don't keep us waiting too long." The blue haired mermaid laughed and then thankfully swam away. To say he was relieved was an understatement. But there was still one more obstacle.

"Get your scaly hands off me you fish!" A young girl, whom he assumed was Waverly, yelled at the top of her lungs as she struggled.

"Peter! She called me a fish!" The blonde haired mermaid cried in outrage. "Let me drown her."

"You will do no such thing!" Henry shouted as loud and as threateningly as possible. "I need her. But rest assured she'll be punished for her rudeness."

"How can I be assured when you won't even tell me to my face? What's going on, Peter? You're acting strange." She questioned and Henry started to panic, she was catching on.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. But you wouldn't be normal either if you were on the brink of something very important with nobody listening to you."

"Fine!" The mermaid yelled. "But I know something else is going on, Peter. And I will find out."

She was clearly angered and that would probably come back to bite them at some point. But all that mattered in that moment was that she tossed Waverly to the shore and swam off. The other mermaids followed her to another part of the lagoon. And after a few moments, just to be safe, Westley and Buttercup ran to their daughter and were reunited.

"Well done, Henry." David stated with a proud smile.

"We couldn't have done it without you, lad." Killian told him and gave him a side hug which caused pain to his wound.

"Sorry. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Aye. Even though it can't heal there's still a feeling of reopening a wound if I stretch too far." He confessed, trying his best to hide the pain up to that point. "Otherwise, it's mostly a pain I can ignore."

"If you say so." Henry replied and eyed him warily. "Let's get to the ship before the other you tries to take it or something."

CS

As it happened, they arrived at the ship with no problems but there was someone waiting for them. And it wasn't Hook.

"Once again, do you really think I don't know what goes on, on my island?" Peter taunted them from the deck. And just as Henry feared, two mermaids were in the water. No doubt they had gone straight to Peter with their suspicions and now he was preventing their way home.

"There's a price to pay for what you've done. Stealing what was rightfully given to me, insulting and impersonating me, and not to mention you angered the mermaids. You know what they say about a woman scorned." Peter told them.

"You're nothing but a boy playing pretend. You don't know the first thing about a woman scorned or a mother's love." Buttercup shouted.

And just as his mask was taken away and the truth discovered when Buttercup pushed Westley, the truth was revealed when she hurled a vial at Peter and his, or rather her, true identity was made known.

"NO!" The girl in Peter's place screamed.

"Peter Pan is a girl?" Fezzik wondered aloud and he wasn't the only one that was confused. Henry certainly hadn't seen this coming.

"Forget the girl. What was that?" Inigo questioned Buttercup in astonishment.

"It was a gift from Miracle Max. It freezes magical beings and strips their powers. It's only temporary though. We must hurry and do something." Buttercup explained to them and Henry was surprised by how ingenious it was.

"I know just the thing." Killian announced and took a leather cuff from his pocket and placed it on the girl's wrist.

"Nice thinking." David complimented as he added a pair of regular hand cuffs. "Now, who are you?"

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." The girl in question stated. How did she know Shakespeare?

"Stop with the riddles and answer." Westley demanded, his impatience was showing.

"Why? You may have me but you don't have my friends over there. And the lost boys will come if I'm not back soon." The girl replied with a smug confidence, thinking she still held the best cards even though she was trapped.

"Actually the lost boys are out of commission for a while. You should really be more careful where you leave sleeping powder laying around." Old Hook suddenly appeared with his daughter at his side. "And we all know how fickle mermaids can be."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with him, but he's right." Westley sighed as the mermaids swam away. "The game is over. Now why don't you explain yourself while we figure out what to do with you."

"My name is Jane and I killed Peter Pan. That's all you need to know." Jane told them finally, still with a bit of defiance.

"Take her to the brig." Westley instructed and Fezzik and Inigo stepped forward.

"You can take me wherever you want. But you can't take yourselves anywhere. Or have you forgotten about the rules of the Neverplant?" Jane taunted as she disappeared below deck.

"How could I forget?" Killian muttered sarcastically.

"What are we gonna do about that? You can't stay here forever." Henry pointed out to them.

And to be honest he was more concerned than he let on. His mom would be devastated if she lost Killian. And even though it took a little bit to come around to him, Killian meant a lot to him too. He understood somethings when his moms and other adults didn't. Killian was part of the family and Henry couldn't imagine family dinners without one of his stories or him and Grandpa making some bet.

"We return with the others, take the _Jolly Roger_ back to Storybrooke, and hope modern medicine can do what magic cannot." Killian replied as simple as that even though it probably wouldn't be that easy.

"Actually, I wasn't completely honest earlier when I said it couldn't be cured with magic." Old Hook spoke up. "Magic from Neverland and dark magic won't help but light magic can. But you must be quick. Dreamshade was instantaneous and this is not but you will bleed out eventually."

"Then we send word to Emma and have her waiting when we get home." David suggested.

"That could work. But how? None of us have magic?" Killian wondered.

"I wouldn't say that." Old Hook spoke up again. "We're similar so I presume you have an enchanted shell and that Enya has the other half."

"It's Emma, you drunken fool." Killian immediately corrected him and Henry couldn't believe it either. Seriously? Enya? No wonder Mom said he was switching to water when she got back from the Wish Realm. "But aye, one half is at home. Alas the other was smashed by an adversary."

"Well, no problem. You can use mine to contact Emma once we we're back on the _Jolly_." Hook said like it really was no problem but Westley certainly saw one.

"You speak as if you're coming back with us."

"I'm not bloody staying here on this vial island." Hook argued.

"You kidnapped my daughter and you expect us to give you passage!?" Westley asked incredulously.

"I know the excuse of doing this for my daughter only goes so far, especially when I did things arguably the wrong way while you did them right. But there's more to this situation than rescue. Both of our girls need to get home." Hook argued his point. But instead of being demanding and forceful like a villain, he was being genuine and appealing to them like a father who loved his daughter. "I understand you probably hate me, but you wouldn't exile your own little girl to this horrid island. So why mine? This is about them not us."

"Papa, we're taking Alice with us, aren't we?" Waverly looked up at Westley with wide, innocent eyes.

"From the mouths of babes." Killian whispered the words he'd said way back when Greg and Tamara were trying to destroy Storybrooke.

Henry remembered being ten and having that same innocence as Waverly when he suggested that they all work together. It was far from easy, and Killian did leave. But eventually they had all come together to save him in Neverland, starting with Killian making the honorable and noble decision to return. Just as Westley did now, seeming a bit ashamed that he'd let his bitterness for Hook cloud his thinking.

"You can come. But you'll do you're share of work on this ship. Start with the checking the barrels. We can go nowhere if we don't have proper water storage." Westley conceded and Hook simply nodded in thanks before heading below deck.

"Well, one thing is settled." David sighed in relief. "But still, what are we going to do about Pete…I mean Jane?"

"Let's see if we can get a little more information out of her first. Help if we can. If not then we find a suitable punishment." Killian suggested and led the others down to the brig, leaving him with Waverly and Alice.

"So, you girls ever been on a pirate scavenger hunt?"

* * *

 **First of all thank you for reading. Second, a shout-out to** reavenmeetra87 **for reviewing! Third, I hope you enjoyed Henry's POV. I don't write it very often but I felt it was better for this chapter. I will admit I struggled with this one. But in the end Waverly was rescued and the other Hook managed to rescue Alice on his own and that's what counts. See you next week as they finally leave Neverland and you get a little peace before the next crisis.**

 **P.S. Anyone know what movie Jane is from?**


	5. Chapter 5

Jane refused to say a word, not that Killian was really surprised. They'd captured her but there was still no reason for her to tell them anything. They needed leverage and they finally got it when Alice informed them that one of the lost boys was Jane's younger brother. All it took was a couple of threats, empty ones of course, and she was singing like a canary.

"Alright, I killed Peter because of what he did to my brother." She began. "Danny saw him as a hero and looked up to him, so to see him as a villain, he was never the same. So I killed him and took his place; tried to convince Danny that Peter Pan was a good person that had been cursed by pirates. But he didn't believe it. Danny was suffering, I was suffering, and Pan should have been as well but I let him off too easy. I wanted someone else to feel the pain I felt and the pirates needed to pay too but Pan had already killed them. So I went after other pirates, specifically ones with daughters. Now leave my brother alone."

"Aye, you have my word; no harm will come to him." Killian stated and Westley nodded and left the brig. He and the others followed except for Fezzik who was staying on guard into another passageway of the ship to discuss what they'd learned.

"So what did we learn and what do we do with it?" Westley asked as he took out his sword and inspected it.

"Well obviously we can't kill her. She said herself it's too easy." His counterpart pointed out.

"And we're heroes and we don't do that, no matter what the villain did." Dave pointed out, looking like he wanted to run the older man through. "Especially when they became one unintentionally."

"How do you do that unintentionally?" Inigo questioned.

"The darkness is easy to fall into when loved ones are concerned. Think of the Crocodile and Bae, Regina and Daniel, myself and my brother and later Milah." He tried to explain.

"It's even harder when you can't let it go because the darkness convinces you that you're letting your loved one down. That is until you're gripped by something even stronger." The other Hook added and a smile came to his face that was only meant for one person, his daughter.

"True love," Westley and Buttercup both replied, looking at each other as if the rest of them weren't there.

"Do you think if maybe we can talk to the brother and help him that Jane will be herself again as well?" David suggested.

"Perhaps, but there should still be some consequences." Killian stated.

"She can't do anything like this again." Buttercup added.

"What about a place without magic since that seems to be the source of her problems but also a place with restrictions and limits?" Inigo came up with an idea, and it was a good one.

"Last time we brought someone from Neverland to Storybrooke it was a disaster and a curse was cast. So you'll understand a bit of hesitation on our end." David told them, having the same thoughts as him. "But there is the Land of Untold Stories. It's a land of science not magic and it's not easy to come or leave."

"Aye, but I'm not sure it's the best place for recovering and moving on." Killian replied but David's idea gave him a pretty good one. "Wait, I think I know of something that will be great for both of them. A trip on the Nautilus."

Nemo had helped him in many ways and could help both Jane and Daniel with their problems. Liam could help Jane as well, each wanting a similar kind of revenge.

"If you're both in agreement, I trust your judgment." Westley stated.

"There would be a few things to work out, but yeah, it sounds good to me." David nodded.

"Very well then. I want to spend some time with my daughter before we prepare for the trip back." Westley announced and then turned to his older self. "How long do you think the lost boys will be out for?"

"Another two to two and a half hours give or take." His older-self shrugged.

CS

The first hour of that time everyone spent with family: Westley, Buttercup, and Waverly; Hook and Alice; and David, Henry, and himself. When the time came to prep the ship he found he couldn't do much without causing pain to his wounded shoulder. And since he wasn't the captain he decided to sit with Alice. She was sitting by herself on a crate tying knots since Waverly was with Inigo to get Daniel.

"So your name is Alice?" He asked, wondering really if she knew who she was named after.

"Yes, but sometimes Papa calls me Ali." Alice nodded and quickly asked a question of her own with the most adorable look of curiosity. "Why do you look like my papa?"

How the bloody hell was he supposed to answer that?

"Well…" He slowly began, trying to think of the simplest way to explain this. "You live in a different realm don't you than Neverland?"

She nodded and he took it as a good sign to continue.

"I live in a different realm as well where the Evil Queen cast her curse and I was frozen for twenty-eight years which is why I'm younger. But in your papa's realm there wasn't a curse so he lived his life for those twenty-eight years and aged and during that time he had you."

"Are you still a captain? Do you have a brother Liam? Do you like chess? I could almost beat Papa before Peter took me away. Do you know _She Moved through the Fair_?" Alice quickly questioned him with excitement.

"Aye, lass, to all the above." He answered her and couldn't help but laugh and share her smile. "I've settled down on land now and I'm with the heroes but I'm still a pirate captain at heart. Liam was the best brother I could've asked for, in fact he taught me to play chess while we were in the navy. And I've known that song by heart from the time my mother first sang it to me. Do you know you were named after her?"

"Papa said she was the only person good enough to pass on their name. She was kinder than anyone and loved learning even though she was grown up. He said she sang prettier than any mermaid and that's where I get my blonde hair from." She told him then quickly changed back a subject. "My papa is the same; he settled down and gave up his ship to be with me when I was born."

"Sounds like he loves you very much." He told her and brushed back one of her wild curls. "And do you know the name Alice means noble and kind, seems like both you and your grandmother were named well. I'm sure that means a lot to your papa and with those traits you're destined to do great things Alice."

"You really are like my papa. You can be my papa from another place." Alice stated most decidedly.

"That is a title I shall bear with the utmost pride, Ali." He told her, feeling more honored than words could say, and gave her a hug. Even though she wasn't really his, and he wouldn't trade his life for anything, he still felt the joy of a father with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm hungry." Alice told him suddenly as she pulled away a little. "Do you like orange marmalade?"

CS

With a thump that rattled everything and everyone aboard, the _Revenge_ landed safely by the dock of their companion's home. Killian had just stepped off the ship when he felt lightheaded and fell to one knee as if he were proposing or tying his shoe.

"That happened fast." Henry stated the obvious, probably to cope with the shock as everyone was looking at him with panic.

"I'm alright; it was just the Neverland magic wearing off." He assured them and was glad he was able to stand and show them they didn't need to worry too much.

"Still you shouldn't linger here longer than you need to." His counterpart eyed him dubiously.

"Hook, get him to his ship. We'll handle getting Jane and Daniel aboard. You make sure everything is ship shape for when they're ready to depart." Westley ordered.

"Come on, mate." Hook said and gave him a shoulder, which he reluctantly leaned on.

"I'm truly sorry." His older-self told him as they made their way up the gangplank of the _Jolly Roger_. "When I did this I only cared about my daughter. That's how it's been since she was born. I gave up this ship to be with her, and I sought my hardest to be a better man and the father she deserves. But it was all for nothing. I haven't truly changed at all."

"This is proof that you have, mate. You feel remorse." He told him as they made it into his cabin. "I made a similar mistake once. I nearly killed Emma's family. Even though I stopped it from happening, and they forgave me, it still took a long time to forgive myself and learn that one mistake doesn't have to be the undoing of everything else you did right."

"I understand on the point of nearly killing someone, but how can you say that after what I did to Waverly? You all agreed not to punish Alice for the sins of her father. You've personally been nothing but kind to my Alice, half an hour and you're already a second father to her. You were even considerate enough not to touch the painful subject of her mother."

"Well, considering she's not here and as determined as Buttercup, I figured she's not in the picture. Also I'm not sure if I want to know the story." He admitted as he sat on the edge of the bed and his counterpart in the desk chair. "I just wanted a peaceful talk with the lass that might've been mine and is exactly like her grandmother."

"This room looks almost exactly the same as the last time I was here. And there's no love of my life if that's what you're worried about. It seems for us it's either Emma Swan or nobody." Hook said as he glanced around at the desk and the walls of the cabin. "Speaking of whom, I'll give you some privacy while I have a private moment with the old girl. Make sure you've been treating her right."

They shared a laugh over that as his other-self gave him the shell and went above deck.

"Swan," He called out and waited for a response. "Emma, it's Killian…answer me if you…"

"I'm here, Killian." She replied and Killian hadn't realized how much he'd missed her until now. "How is your all-guy-rescue-mission going?"

"We got Waverly back and we're preparing to head back ourselves now. I just wanted to let you know we're coming and it might be best to have one of those hospital transport vessels at the dock." He tried to tell her in the least alarming way possible.

"What!? Killian, what the hell happened? Who got hurt?"

"We're all fine, love. I just injured my hand and since I don't have a left one, I'd rather it be healed sooner rather than later is all." He told her a half truth, his couldn't use his hand too much with his shoulder injured, and hoped she wouldn't detect a lie.

"Why can't I just use my magic?" She demanded, knowing something was up.

"I'll explain everything when I see you and it won't be much longer until then." He assured her.

"I don't like this at all, Killian." She stated and sighed. "But I'll be there."

"I know you will, Swan." He said and smiled even though she couldn't see it. "I love you."

"See you soon, you aggravating pirate. And it better be in one piece."

"As you wish, darling."

CS

"Well, Captain, everyone else has said thank you and goodbye, but I wanted to thank you personally for everything you did to help Waverly. If you ever need help from any of us, you need only to ask." Westley came into the cabin and shook his hand lightly.

"I hope I'm never in need but I appreciate it, and the same applies to you still, honor among thieves and all. Though I hope you continue with a peaceful life as well. You're also welcome to visit Storybrooke just for a holiday." He replied even though no thanks were necessary. It's what heroes do and it truly had been an honor to go on a journey with Westley and the others.

"Thank you again, and best wishes to you. I hope you recover quickly. You owe me a fencing match next time we meet." Westley left him with the challenge they never got around to and made his way back up the ladder.

"Papa, I'm coming with you!" He heard Alice demand as another person approached his cabin a few minutes later.

"Alright, lass, but remember to climb down backwards." His older-self warned her. "Were you able to make arrangements with Emma?"

"Aye, thank you for lending me the shell." Killian replied and returned it before turning to Alice. "And thank you, Alice."

"Me! What for?" The lass asked, very confused and curious.

"Keeping this version of myself in check. I know what he was like before you were born, and you've done a wonderful job of helping him be the man he wants to be. So keep it up darling." He told her with a smile that morphed into shock when she reached out and touched his hook, just like he had the first time Emma took it instead of his hand.

"I will, Papa from another place." Alice promised him, and he really shouldn't have been surprised she wasn't afraid of the hook considering who her real papa was. But still the innocent gesture warmed his heart. "And I hope you have a little girl to keep you in line one day."

He and his counterpart shared a laugh which did them both good at her bold statement. He was proud to see that she didn't let anything hold her back and that Peter's words were a lie. She seemed just as bright as ever and no doubt brought his other-self the light he had received from Emma.

"I hope so too, lass." He told her, and indeed he did.

"Go on, Alice, we have a trip of our own to prepare for. I think Waverly wanted to say goodbye." Her papa told her.

"Alright." She immediately jumped up and gave him a hug. It jostled his shoulder but it was worth it. "Bye, Papa from another place."

"Goodbye, Ali." He replied and watched as she climbed back up the ladder.

"Don't worry. You will return, Emma will find a way to help you, and one day I think you will have a little one of your own to keep you in line." Hook told him, noticing his stare. But after a few moments it wasn't Alice he was staring after, but rather he was focusing on one point to keep the dizziness he felt at bay. "You'll be wrapped around her, or his, little finger from the moment you lay eyes on the babe."

"There are times when I don't think I deserve it. But I suppose if you can then I have every right as well." He commented and moved further back on the bed to rest on the pillows and headboard for support. "So where are you headed?"

"I'm not sure." His other-self shrugged. "The place we lived before is nothing but rubble now. I suppose it's on to a new adventure for us."

"Sounds perfect for the two of you. And you're always welcome to visit Storybrooke."

"I'll keep that in mind." He nodded. "Well, time and tide wait for no man. Say hello for me to the wife. And for the record it was the marmalade that did this not the rum."

"I'll keep that in mind." He returned the words and waited until Hook left before giving in and closing his eyes.

He had had worse wounds in his life for sure. He'd also had wounds he'd been forced to leave unattended for some time. But he lost a lot of blood in Neverland and the sudden onset of the side effects of that had left him weaker than he wanted to admit. He heard Henry shout something then the roaring of the waves as he and David sailed the ship towards the portal. And that was the last he remembered.

* * *

 **Just FYI I updated the summary for this story and added Tilly/Alice to the list of characters. I really enjoyed having her connect with Killian. This was written before 7x13 and I found out her nickname is starfish. I did Ali since her cursed name is Tilly. Also, Killian will be fine. This is the half way point of the story so there is more to come. I have something in mind that will lead to a fluff moment with Emma. She finally makes an appearance in person in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and I'll be here next week with chapter six.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Killian, are you alright?" Emma asked and ran to him as soon as he stepped off the _Jolly_.

"Aye, love, it's just a scratch." He assured her and gave her a kiss.

"Last time you said that was when you were cut with Excalibur." Emma replied, not to be deterred from her concerns.

"And last time you had dark magic but now you're back to yourself and I know you can do this." He told her and used his hook to brush back her hair.

"Okay, here goes…" She began but the moment she touched his wound her fingertips turned black and it crawled up her hand. It was like very fast spreading…

"Dreamshade," He and David spoke at the same time.

"But this isn't possible. I wasn't cut with dreamshade." He shook his head. "If I was I'd be dead already."

Part of him knew it was a nightmare. There were so many things that didn't make sense or add up. But that didn't stop the fear and adrenaline coursing through him as he yelled her name as she fell into his arms. Just like Liam. He hung his head and cried until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to find himself in the Underworld, chained to a pillar in Hades' throne room, and before the man himself. Handing him a chisel and telling him to carve names into three headstones was how the scene should've gone. But of course the nightmare continued to twist things, and he was powerless to stop it.

"See this is what happens when you don't give up on hope." Hades told him. Apparently what he had just seen was a vision of sorts. "Emma will rescue you; the two of you will get married, and live one year happily ever after. But then you kill her. Or you could give in, I tell her she's too late and you've moved on, and she returns to whatever she's meant to do in the land of the living and stop messing things up down here. It's your choice. Tick tock, Captain Hook, tick tock."

He wanted to hold on to hope, they'd at least have one year together. But it felt selfish. How many times would she have to experience his death? If he gave up now she could move on with a clean break, continue being the amazing woman she is, and eventually be happy again. Then he realized letting her go now would make him no difference than Bae. Neal let her go so she could save Storybrooke and look what that did to her heart.

"I know what you're thinking, Hook, I've had the pleasure of meeting Baelfire. So you have five seconds to make a choice or I kill Emma Swan here and now." Hades threatened and he was beginning to doubt if this really was a nightmare. Perhaps he had never left the Underworld at all and his life was only a vision of the future. "What will she hate you more for? Giving her up and breaking her heart? Or taking her away from the family she desperately wished to have for twenty-eight years, the son she'll never get to see graduate or marry, and any children she might have in the future, or any future at all?"

"Five…four…three…two…" Hades counted down. "Don't kill Emma!" Killian screamed as the nightmare finally ended.

CS

Emma POV

Emma waited on the docks, and watched the horizon. The water was calm and peaceful but it wasn't helping her any. She knew Killian was hurt worse than he was letting on. And not knowing exactly was making things much worse. Then in a blink, his ship appeared as if it had been there all along.

"Dad! Henry!" She yelled as she ran onto its deck. "Oh my goodness I've missed you guys."

"We missed you too, honey." Her dad replied and hugged her.

"It was fun but I'm glad to be home." Henry told her and joined in on the hug.

"Me too, kid." She agreed and held him at arm's length just to make sure he was okay. "Where's Killian?"

"He's in his cabin." Henry replied and she started to head for it when her dad stopped her. "Emma, wait. He's worse than what he probably told you. And he lost consciousness when we went through the portal. I just wanted you to be prepared." He warned her, and even though she already expected that, she was grateful for it.

"We were told it couldn't be healed by magic, but the person was talking about dark magic. So maybe you can heal him." Henry also filled her in.

"It can't hurt to try." She shrugged, hoping it would work more than she let on. "But send the medics aboard just in case."

She made her way to the captain's quarters and saw Killian leaning against the headboard as if he fell asleep reading. But there was no book and he wasn't in a normal sleep. She sat beside him and held her hand over his wound. Thankfully she watched as the wound closed and the blood washed away. But he wasn't completely restored. Now she could see the sweat on his chest and forehead, the latter of which was hot to the touch as fever raged through him. He had definitely gotten an infection but those weren't as easy to heal. That was Regina's area of expertise, or better left to modern medicine. Thank the stars they weren't in the Enchanted Forest where infections where far more fatal.

"You're gonna be okay, Killian." She said when she heard the medics coming. "And when you are I'm gonna slap you for playing this off as no big deal."

CS

It had been two hours since Killian was admitted into the hospital. Whale had checked on him and said that even though the wound was healed he still needed a blood transfusion. By some luck she was the same type as Killian and volunteered to give some. After that Whale gave him some medication to fight the infection and help with the fever. There was nothing else except to wait for things to run their course.

Emma stayed with him of course and her parents and Henry stopped by to fill her in on what happened. She couldn't believe they had gone to Neverland. Killian had called her before they left and told her the only reason they were going was because it was a land of miracles not magic. Granted they didn't realize that's where they would end up, but still. It would at least account for the nightmares she could tell he was having.

After her parents and Henry left she got as comfortable as she could in one of the chairs and began reading a book her mom brought. About ten minutes later Killian shot up and yelled, "Don't kill Emma!"

"Hey, hey, I'm okay." She shot up and grasped his hand in hers to comfort him. "You're okay.

She tried to soothe him but even though he was awake she could see in his eyes that he wasn't really there. He went on mumbling something about her, Hades, and Liam, but she couldn't really understand. Whale came back in, having heard the monitor go crazy for a few seconds, and gave him something to help him sleep again. But Emma wasn't sure how much that would actually help if he was still trapped inside his nightmare.

CS

Killian POV

Killian entered through the front door of his home and called out for Emma. As he did he noticed the house looked strange. It looked like it belonged in a magazine, well decorated but not really lived in. The exact opposite of the way it had been before he left to help Westley and his family.

"Killian? Wha…what are you doing here?" Emma stuttered and he noticed two things. One, she flinched and took a step back. Two, she was dressed as the Dark One. "What game is this now?"

"It's not a game, Swan." He replied and tried to understand what was going on.

"Isn't it? The darkness loves games, we both know that well. And after yesterday…" She paused and shook her head, looking as if she was barely holding it together. "Now you walk in here like you're Killian. What am I supposed to think?"

Suddenly he realized that Emma wasn't the only Dark One, he was as well, and this was their first time since he said those wretched things to her about being an anchor and an orphan.

"Swan…" He began but he really didn't know what to say. "I was so bloody wrong that day. It was the anger and the darkness. There's no excuse for it but it's the truth, no game."

"But it is. I played the same one on your ship. Remember? Trying to act like someone I wasn't anymore." She pointed out.

"But you are the same person." He told her emphatically. "You did what you did so you could free us both because you are still Emma Swan. Bringing happy endings and helping people, even villains, is who you are. Acting the way you did was, forgive the pun, but a necessary evil. Many times I didn't understand that, but now I do."

"You're right, there is no excuse. But you did it anyway. And you don't even care." She accused him, her voice breaking on the last word.

"Of course I care. I wouldn't be here if I didn't." He spoke and tried to reach out to her but she refused him.

"If you cared you wouldn't have sent my family to the Underworld last night!" She lashed out and finally let the tears fall from her eyes.

"What?" He gasped, too stunned to even try to deny it or comfort her, not that she'd accept it right now anyway.

So many things he wanted to say; apologize, tell her it's not true, anything to take her pain from her and end the nightmare. What was more of a nightmare? Knowing that he hadn't been strong enough and let the darkness succeed or seeing the woman he loved devastated by his actions. All those things and more ran through his mind but that wasn't what Swan needed or wanted to hear right now. She had seen with her own eyes her family taken to the Underworld and there was no way he could convince her otherwise. So he chose a different tactic.

"Emma, I do care, more than you know." He began. He wanted to say 'I love you' but didn't know how she'd react at the moment. "I know the words can't convince you, but I will show you. I will find a way to right the horrendous wrong. I don't care what the cost, but I will bring your family back."

"Don't you think I've tried that?" She shouted in exasperation. "Killian, I searched for hours to find a way to remove those marks or stop the Dark Ones. When I couldn't, I was going to sacrifice myself before you took Excalibur. If there was a way to bring them back, even if it meant my life, I would've done it by now."

"No, Swan, you're the…you...you can't give up. I know I gave into the darkness, but I'm strong enough now, because of you. If you trust me, we can work together to bring them back." He tried to persuade her.

"I'm not giving up." She retorted in self-defense. "I know my family would want me to try and save the town first. And I'll do that on my own."

"I know you can, love, you've always been able to. But you don't have to, please believe me." He replied, getting closer and closer to begging.

"I did believe in you, even when you didn't believe in yourself. You were right, everything thing was for you." She told him with a sad smile and her voice softening. He thought he might be getting somewhere. But he thought wrong. "And you spat it in my face. I gave you so many chances, Hook, but it's not worth it."

He understood what she really meant to say, he wasn't worth it to her anymore. It was like he said in Rumpelstiltskin's cell 'just as I am done with you' and the words haunted him. It was Emma or nobody, his counterpart had said. But if even Emma couldn't see the good in him then what was the point in being good? The last thought was also his, but it was from a version of himself that he never wanted to be again.

"Very well, Swan." He stated as the darkness took over.

With one flick of his wrist Emma was unconscious on the floor and with another he transported himself to join the other Dark Ones in taking over Storybrooke.

CS

Killian was still asleep, but instead of dreaming he was thinking. His last dreamed scared him, seeing the possibility of what he could've done. But he knew better than to dwell on 'what ifs' after over two centuries. It also made him think of the last time he left the house after Emma was disappointed in him. He ended up in Neverland and was almost killed by the lost boys. Suddenly he was there again at the stake.

He ignored the lost boys' words and taunts and stared into the distance, waiting for a magic door that didn't come. The only thing that did was a lost boy who came closer and closer to set the wood on fire. His mind raced with fear and one single thought. Emma.

He didn't know if she'd heard him in Agrabah. If he died now she wouldn't know how truly sorry he was and how much he loved her. He never meant to leave and now the last memory they'd have of each other would be that awful moment when she gave back the ring. He could feel the heat rising as the fire slowly grew and knew he didn't have long.

He had already tried in vain to free himself. But now he managed to get his hand in his pocket and took out the ring. He wished he could've given it to his shadow. At least he knew he had done something to help her.

The smoke was worse than any he'd experienced, he couldn't see a bloody thing nor could he breathe. He thought he would pass out before the flames even reached him. He tightened his grip on the ring and closed his eyes as he prepared to meet his fate. And he thought surely he had lost consciousness or indeed passed on when he heard Emma calling to him and he instantly felt at peace.

* * *

 **I promise Killian is not dead. Emma calling to him is a sign of his waking up, for real this time. Also, I have no medical knowledge and this is fiction. I hope you enjoyed finally seeing Emma. I know I enjoyed writing this chapter with all the twists and turns. The next one has lots of fluff, heart to hearts, and also a little bit of fun. It's pretty much all CS since there hasn't been much up to this point. Thank you for reading, feel free to tell me your thoughts, and continue to enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Killian opened his eyes and saw Swan. He reached out to touch her, make sure she was real, and noticed there wasn't any pain.

"I healed it." Emma replied before he could even ask. "But we still had to bring you to the hospital because of the fever."

He had a fever, a lot more things made sense. All the nightmares, specifically the one where the lost boys tried to burn him at the stake, and that he didn't remember arriving in town, Emma healing him, and going to the hospital.

"Killian, can you say or do something?" She asked with a worried look. "Just so I know you're really awake this time?"

"How many times have I been awake but not really?" He asked in a hoarse whisper, his throat felt like sandpaper.

"Only once," She told him and handed him a cup of water. That's when he noticed he had something shoved up his nose and around his ears.

"Bloody hell," He mumbled and tried to push it away with his left wrist. Once again he was in the hospital without his hook.

"Hey, don't touch that." Swan stated and batted his stump away. "It's to help you breath; just as a precaution. I'll ask Whale about taking it off now that you're awake."

"Love, it's annoying but you don't have to get Whale this instant." He told her when she was about to get up.

"How was your cruise?" He asked and Emma started laughing.

"Killian, you went to two realms, one where Peter Pan is a girl, teamed up with Westley, Buttercup, Inigo, and Fezzik, and almost got killed by another version of yourself. And you want to know about my one week getaway cruise?" She asked incredulously.

"It took some extensive persuasion to get you to go, but I know you were happy when I called. That's what I want to know about." He said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Well, it was a lot of fun. I hadn't realized how much I really did need a break. And it was good to spend time with everyone. It's so hard sometimes with jobs and families. We got spa treatments, ate fancy food, did karaoke one night which was very interesting, had lunch with the captain one day, and a bunch of other cool stuff."

"You had what with whom?" He demanded as a hint of jealousy ran through him.

"Don't worry, I prefer captains in leather not spotless, white uniforms." She teased and he remembered her reaction to the white suit he almost wore on their wedding day. "But really, while it was an honor, another captain holds my heart and I hold his, he even gave me a ring to prove it. That means more to me than anything."

"The ring or…"

"Not the ring you idiot, just you." She shook her head before leaning in to give him a kiss. Of course he knew that without her saying it and it was all in teasing. But it was worth it for the well-deserved kiss. It felt like ages, not a few days during the cruise and then his trip.

When she moved away he was still dazed form the kiss, therefore increasing his shock when she smacked his chest with some force.

"What was that for?" He cried out in surprise.

"If you're well enough to tease then you're well enough to suffer the consequences." She stated with no nonsense. "How could you tell me that you only hurt your hand? I know it caused pain to your shoulder to move it but that is not the same thing, Killian. Do you know how worried I was because I knew you were lying? Next time you're hurt I want you to tell me. Or better yet don't get hurt at all if you don't want me to know."

"I promise you I don't do these things on purpose. But I do apologize for worrying you and only telling half the truth." He said sincerely as he hugged her and kissed her hair. "And thank you for healing me. Though it would've certainly served me right if you hadn't."

"Oh, Killian," She sighed as she sat up and placed her hand on his cheek. "Yes, I was worried, yes I wish you hadn't gone alone, and yes I was upset that you were hurt and you were vague about it. But that doesn't warrant leaving you to suffer. Like you said, you should have the use of your right hand sooner than later since you don't have a left one."

"Speaking of which, what the bloody hell happened to my hook?" He asked.

He really did want to know. But it was also to distract him from dwelling on what Emma had just said. Of course she had no idea what she'd said in his nightmare. That he was right about why she did things and he spat it in her face.

"The nurse put it in the bedside table along with your clothes." Emma replied and pointed out said table before quirking her eyebrow at him. "Aren't you going to make an innuendo?"

"Well, I certainly could, but I don't really have to anymore. You know firsthand how true all of them are." He replied with a wink and smug grin. "Besides we've come very far from my first trip to this place."

"Yeah we have. Who would've thought I'd be doing this?" She asked as she leaned closer to kiss him.

"Well, you probably did but would never admit it. And I certainly hoped. But I never would've believed if you told me then."

"Me neither, but I'm glad we're here." She agreed and the quickly backpedaled. "Well, not here in the hospital but…"

"I know what you mean love." He said after he cut her off with a kiss. And he was about to give her another when Whale walked in.

"Good to see you awake. Let's see if you still have a temperature." Whale stated, straight to business, and stuck a thermometer in his mouth. "There's no sign of the wound or any other damage. All we really had to do was give you something to bring the fever down and fight the infections, which seems to have worked well. And something to help you sleep when you woke up hallucinating. We also had to give you a blood transfusion since you lost so much before the sheriff healed you."

"A bloody what?" Killian demanded when Whale took out the thermometer.

"A blood transfusion. In this land people donate blood and it's stored away for people who need it either with an injury or during surgery." Whale explained as he started doing other checks.

"You put some stranger's blood in me?" Killian questioned him in outrage.

"Sometimes yes, but in this case someone you know volunteered." Whale answered his question before proceeding. "Your fever is gone, but I want you to stay for at least a few more hours to be sure it stays down and you don't have any other side effects. I'll check on you again later."

"Blood transfusions might be the strangest and most revolting thing I've heard of in this land yet." Killian announced once Whale was gone.

"What? Captain Hook squeamish over a little blood?" Emma teased and looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Of course not. I've seen more than I care to remember. But the idea of someone else's blood inside me is unsettling." He stated, trying to see if he felt any different or see if something weird was going to happen to him now. "Whale said it was someone I know. Do you know who?"

"I say you know the person better than you know yourself and vice versa." She gave a vague reply but the hint was obvious.

"Swan, it wasn't you, was it?" He asked slowly as it sunk it. If it had to be someone then he was glad it was her. She was already a part of him. But that meant she had to lose some of her own to give to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. They only take an amount that's safe. I'll admit I left a little dizzy afterwards but I was fine after I ate some food." She assured him and took his hand so he could feel her pulse. "See? I'm strong as a horse. Is it really surprising that I'd do this? I tried several time to give you my heart in the Underworld. Would that have been unsettling if it worked?"

"No, and your blood in my veins makes it slightly less so." He shook his head, suddenly foolish for his initial outrage now that he knew what she'd done for him. "I'm not sure if it's because of my work with Cora and Regina and magic involving hearts but that doesn't seem as crazy to me. Blood transfusions in the Enchanted Forest, I'm sure it could've been done, but no one ever thought to try anything like it. So that is more foreign and strange to me than hearts."

"I can understand that. I felt the same way about hearts since that isn't done in this realm. Versus I've given blood twice before." She nodded and it never ceased to amaze him how much they really did understand each other, even in something like this.

"Wait, who else has part of you circulating through them?" He asked, feeling even more jealous than when he heard she'd had lunch with another captain.

"When you donate blood, it goes to whoever needs it and you don't usually know who that is." She explained patiently for him. "The first time was after I had gotten injured pretty badly by a skip. I needed one and when I was better I figured I should give back to help someone the way I was helped. The second time was while I was living in New York. Everybody at work was going to donate, I forget why, but it was for some important cause."

"If it goes to random people in need, how did I get yours?"

"Sometimes in cases like yours they ask if any friends or family are able to volunteer. David and Smee did but they had a different blood type than you. And Henry was too young so I was the only one that matched you."

"Well, thank you for that also." He responded and brought her hand to his lips.

CS

It was about eleven o'clock when Killian was released from the hospital and both Killian and Emma were exhausted. Killian, even more so, since time was different in each realm. Jetlag was pretty bad and unconscious was not the same as truly sleeping. But when they got home Killian put off going to sleep as long as he could.

"Killian, you're taking longer than a teenage girl in there." Emma called out as she banged on the bathroom door.

"Sorry, love, it's just I haven't had a chance to clean myself since leaving Storybrooke. Between Neverland and the hospital I needed that. I won't let it be said that Captain Hook is a dirty pirate." He replied as he exited the bathroom and kissed her on the cheek.

"Really, Killian? Henry was annoyed and cursed. And how long ago was that now?" She asked, not believing the things he chose to dwell on sometimes. "And I know that's not what this is about. You're afraid to go to sleep because of the nightmares, aren't you?"

"They're just dreams, Swan. I know they're not real." He told her and she could see the brave front he was putting on. "And how do you know?"

"Remember when I said you woke up but you really weren't, and Whale said you were hallucinating? You woke up and yelled for someone not to kill me." She told him as they sat down together on the edge of the bed. "And we're married. When you spend that much time with someone you notice things. What did you see?"

"I was in the Underworld…and Hades threatened you." He began slowly and she knew this wasn't easy for him. She gave him a small, encouraging smile and he continued. "Before that we arrived in Storybrooke and when you touched me, you were poisoned with Dreamshade and died.

"He said that was my punishment if I didn't give up hope." He finished after taking a deep but shaky breath.

"Hey, I'll tell you what I said before. I'm fine." She said and put her arms around him. "And if you have another nightmare I'll be right next to you. All you have to do is wake me up and I'll go get some rum and we can watch the twenty-four hour shopping channel until you fall back asleep."

"You need your rest as well, Swan. I won't disturb you." He shook his head.

"Don't forget you did the same for me when I had nightmares before and after the final battle. You didn't watch TV with me all night, but you have more exciting stories than I do." She reminded him and also tried to lighten the mood a little to let him know that she didn't mind at all.

"Says the person who can tell my favorite story." He replied and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. "Ours."

"Okay fine." Emma laughed and rolled her eyes. "If you can't sleep, I'll tell you the story of a cocky pirate who annoyed this princess to no end until one day he saved her dad and things very slowly started to change. Starting with a kiss."

"Like this?" Killian asked and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"No, more like this." Emma shook her head and grabbed hold of him, kissing him and pulling him down to lay beside her.

* * *

 **I hope you loved this chapter as much as I did and it met expectations. I'll keep this one short and sweet because I think the chapter says it all. I read a story once where Emma gave blood to Killian and I thought it was cool. I may be weird but I appreciate you reading this story. There are three chapter left and I hope you continue to enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day...

"Morning, beautiful," Killian smiled when he woke up. It was one of the occasions that Swan woke up before him.

"Morning, handsome," She replied as she set her phone down and turned towards him. "Any nightmares?"

"Not a single one. Thank you, love." He told her and gave her a kiss.

"For what?"

"Being here, listening, letting me hold you." He answered and put his arm around her again.

"Yeah, it's such a hard thing to make sure my husband is okay." She rolled her eyes sarcastically but then turned genuine. "To let him wrap his arms around and make me feel happy and safe."

"We should probably get dressed and go down." Emma told him after they kissed again, for several minutes.

"Why? You don't have to return to work yet, and I believe I've earned a pass to stay in bed all day." He tried to persuade her.

"Henry's coming over from Regina's. That's who I was texting when you woke up." She informed him and he knew he couldn't argue that one.

"Aye, I suppose we should then." He sighed as he got up. "Wouldn't want the day to be awkward instead of enjoying getting to spend it together."

"Yeah, I want all the details from you two about Buttercup and Westley, which we have to watch the movie by the way. Dad and Henry only gave a brief version while you were in the hospital. I also want to know what you thought of Old Hook." Swan went on as she quickly got dressed and ready. "See why I told you to switch to water?"

"It was the marmalade, Swan." He stated defensively as he followed her downstairs.

CS

"Wow, that one is more accurate than any other fairytale movie." Henry commented as the Princess Bride ended and he put the DVD back in its case.

"Well, Disney didn't make this movie and the other stories are a little much for kids. You can't really tell kids that the crocodile was a real person that cut off Captain Hook's hand because his wife ran off with him and that Peter Pan abandoned his son and took his grandson's heart." Emma gave her opinion as she got up and started gathering dirty dishes from the breakfast they ate while watching the film.

"Aye, even the more innocent ones are just too complicated." Killian added. "The Evil Queen is the stepmother of Snow White, which means she adopted her step-grandson, her sister is the Wicked Witch of the West, and their mother is the Queen of Hearts. Who teamed up with me, Captain Hook to fake Jiminy Cricket's death, framed her daughter for the murder to prove a lesson, and tried to rule Storybrooke with her. That's just the tip of the iceberg."

"That's a snowflake on the tip of the iceberg." Henry pointed out his understatement. "Don't forget you dated Grandma Milah, flirted with Grandma Snow, and tried to kill Grandma Belle."

"I was with Milah long, long before she was your grandmother. I've made things right with Belle and I like to think we're friends now. And how do you know about that other one?" He explained but that last one caught him but surprise. He'd honestly forgotten about flirting with Snow before he and Emma climbed the beanstalk and when they took him to his ship after he got out of the hospital.

"It was after we came back but before I got my memories. Grandpa was ranting that he didn't like how close you and mom seemed and that was one of the reasons why." Henry answered with a mischievous grin.

"I tell him your mother almost married a flying monkey and he doesn't like me because I winked at Snow and made one comment. And it doesn't count as flirting if you're not really interested; it's just a means to an end. The first time Snow set me free so I could climb the beanstalk and the second was just to get under David's skin." He continued to defend himself, even if it wasn't necessary, it made him feel better.

"Again with the things you chose to dwell on." Emma stated in exasperation as she came back from the kitchen. "I never said yes to Walsh and how the hell was I supposed to know. We were cursed. And I've been married to you for a little over a year now in case you forgot. So I think it's safe to leave that one in the past because even if he wasn't dead he's still not any competition."

"It's all in fun, love. I could never forget the day I became happier and luckier than I could ever imagine." He told her and pulled her back to the couch to sit on his lap. "As you said, you hold my heart and you have the ring to prove it."

"And this is proof that after a year you're still in the honeymoon phase." Henry commented after they shared a kiss as he stared at the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, kid. Think how I felt watching you kiss your girlfriend." She teased him and ruffled his hair. "Hey, speaking of kids, you said the other version of Hook has a daughter? What is she like?"

"I didn't see much of her, but she is definitely Killian's daughter." Henry told and they shared a knowing laugh. She had certainly kept everyone on their toes.

"She's adorable. Though she'd probably say something if you actually called her that. She is the most interesting lass, with lots of quirks that make her who she is. And her name is Alice after my, our, mother. She looks just like her with the same blonde hair, eyes, and smile." Killian told her with a smile as he remembered the little bit of time he got to spend with her. "And she loves marmalade sandwiches."

"So your other-self is blaming his belly on his daughter's favorite food?" Swan asked skeptically.

"He hasn't had a drop of rum since she was born." He stated with a smug grin and a bit of pride that his counterpart was strong enough to give up rum and revenge for his daughter.

"Well, if he's happy then that's all that matters." Emma conceded and dropped that particular topic. "I'm glad he has someone to love and love him in return. You know, to keep him from getting into too much trouble."

"Alice said the same thing to me. She said I needed a little girl to keep me in check." He laughed as he thought of that conversation.

"Yeah, she has her quirks but she's pretty smart as you can see. She knows what's what." Henry stated, giving him a hard time and Killian gave him a playful shove for it.

"Okay you two, as much as I've enjoyed this lazy morning hanging out and catching up, we have to meet my parents for lunch in an hour." Emma told them as she reluctantly stood up.

CS

After the meal with the Charmings, the Joneses went back home and Killian unintentionally took a nap, still regaining some of his strength after the infection and the fever, while Emma and Henry had a video game tournament.

"Get enough beauty rest? Emma teased when he woke up.

"Very funny," He mumbled as he sat up and soothed his sore neck. "Where's Henry?"

"He went out with some friends from his writing club at school. He'll be back later though." She answered as she closed the book she had been reading. "Wanna talk about it?"

"About what, love?" He asked. He had a feeling he knew what she was talking about but he chose to play ignorant for now. "Whatever you dreamed about." She replied and moved from the chair to the sofa to sit beside him.

"It wasn't a nightmare. It was just strange." He assured her so she didn't worry too much. "I was lost in Neverland and searching for something but I didn't know what. Suddenly Alice was there and we were playing hide and seek. Then she was gone and Peter Pan was in her place. Next I was home and you came in to greet me but we were dark ones."

"Okay, I get that you were in Neverland and you spent time with Alice so that would be part of your dream. But why the Dark Ones?" Emma commented with a puzzled expression. "Did something else happen that no one told me about?"

"In a way. I only told you about two of my nightmares. I also had a dream that I came home and you were upset with me. I thought it was because I called you a blonde distraction. But really it was because the darkness succeeded and I sent your family to the Underworld." He told her and covered his face with his hand. "I tried to tell you I'd changed but you were too hurt to give me a second chance. The darkness told me that if you thought I was hopelessly dark then why not be. I knocked you out and joined the other Dark Ones. Then I ended up in Neverland at the stake and a portal never came for you to rescue me. I met my fate in the dream then woke up to see you."

"Killian, I can't say how I would've been towards you if my family had been sentenced to the Underworld because it never actually happened. That's what matters." Emma spoke with determination as she took his face in her hands. "I like to think that since we're true love that that would have something to do with it. I loved you even then, and I love you now no matter what."

"What is a man supposed to say to that?" Killian laughed with relief and opted to kiss her instead before he found his words. "I vowed to love you for all eternity and that love only grows stronger every day, Emma Jones. Thank you again for listening."

"Of course," She smiled. It started off as sweet and happy but changed to something else that was more bittersweet. "But if you really want to thank me then you can answer a question. And I want an honest answer regardless of what it is."

"Anything, Swan." He replied and placed his hand on her upper arm for comfort.

"Do you want what your other-self has? A daughter and a life of adventure without having to settle down now that she's free." She asked quietly.

"Aye, one day." He nodded and drew her closer so she was leaning on him. "I didn't always think I deserved it, but after seeing the two of them I realized I did."

"Of course you deserve to be a father." Emma stated and shot up to defend him before retreating back to her previous state. "That's why I feel bad asking you to wait. It's already been over two hundred years."

"Listen to me, love. You never asked for a thing." He stated calmly and held her cheek so she would look at him and see that he really meant what he was saying. "We both agreed it would be a good idea to wait. We earned some time to ourselves and to adapt to a more peaceful life. They also say the first year is the hardest and our relationship has been a whirlwind already. And I assure you I wasn't longing for a child for two hundred years. It was the furthest thing from my mind along with falling in love again. It's not the end of the world to wait a while longer. It will happen when it's meant to not before. And I'm okay with that. Are you?"

"Yeah." She nodded with a watery smile. "I want another kid one day but I like the way things are now. And I want to wait for Henry to be a little older. I know he's the truest believer and probably won't feel like he's being replaced but…"

"You don't have to explain, Swan." He shook his head, knowing exactly what she meant, as he brushed back a stray lock of hair.

"Thank you for listening." She echoed his words from earlier as she squeezed his hand and hook.

"Of course," He nodded and continued as she had before. "But if you really want to thank me, you can do me a favor."

"Anything, Killian." She replied and leaned closer.

"Kiss me." He said and those two words barely left his mouth before his Emma did just that.

"I suppose that's a plausible excuse to get me to kiss you. But next time don't stand on ceremony." She told him before she kissed him again. And bloody hell did he love his wife. Who would've thought back then that this is where they'd be? And he didn't want to be anywhere else.

* * *

 **I had a lot of fun with this chapter. No villains, nothing to stop or save, just a family day. I planned for this to have more of an ending and make it the final chapter. But I wasn't ready. So there are two more chapter for more fluff and also to the things in with season 7 of the show. This way things can add up and we'll get to see more of Captain Swan's happy beginning. Again, I had a lot of fun with the topics in this chapter, I hope you did too, and thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

One month had come and gone. Killian was back to his full strength and the nightmares were just a faded, bad memory. Liam and Nemo had come to Storybrooke and took Jane and Daniel, who had been under the close watch of the fairies, when they finished their visit. And last week they had received a letter from Westley which gave a good update of the family.

On this particular day Killian arrived home with Henry not far behind him. It wasn't long until his sixteenth birthday and Regina and Emma had agreed to let him take driver's education as long as David wasn't teaching him. He still wasn't forgiven for that time during the second curse. So a woman named Audrey Ramirez was teaching him. She wasn't from the Enchanted Forest, but she had been to Atlantis and other interesting places. Another stipulation was that he took the classes as well. Emma said it was because it was high time he learned but he knew it was another way to make sure Henry was safe without his mothers watching over him. But he didn't mind as it was an interesting bonding experience for him and the lad, and if the Wicked Witch could do it then so could he.

"Hey, Killian, did you see this?" Henry caught his attention as he was about to unlock the door.

"Where did you find this?" Killian asked when he saw the scroll.

"Same place as the other one from Westley, by the Forget-Me-Nots in the flower bed."

"Well, let's get inside so we can read it together with Emma." He replied and let Henry through the door first, knowing the lad was excited.

"Hey, guys!" Emma greeted them. "How was it today?"

"Not bad, but mostly how cars work, rules, and blah blah blah. Next week we get to drive though." Henry responded as he took off his backpack and shoes.

"Yeah, I bet you're excited about that. But remember, those rules are important. You need to know more than the gas and brake pedal to pass the exam." She stated in a kind but firm voice. She was happy for him but also letting him know she meant business.

"Mom, you're the sheriff. I already know this stuff."

"Well, it can't hurt to have a refresher." She added. "Speaking of which, freshen up before dinner. You smell like gym socks and gasoline."

"Okay, but don't read the letter without me." Henry nodded and went upstairs.

"Letter?" Emma asked and turned to Killian.

"We came home to find another scroll form our fellow pirate friend." He informed her then went towards the stairs as well. "I should freshen up as well. Audrey's garage needs some ventilation."

Killian and Henry returned and Emma told them that dinner still needed twenty minutes in the oven. So they settled on the sofa and gave Henry the honor of reading the letter, except he didn't read it.

"What is it? Bad news?" Emma asked with concern.

"No, but it's not from Westley or Buttercup. It's from…Alice." He told them as he skimmed to the bottom of the letter.

"Alice?" Killian asked his stepson in disbelief. "May I?" Henry handed over the letter and Killian quickly read it to himself before reading it to Emma and Henry.

 _Dear Papa from another place,_

 _I know time is different in other realms. So I don't know how long it's been for you. I'm glad to be in a land where time is moving again. But it seems so slow with my birthday coming soon. I asked Papa for a chess set but that was only because he said no to a salmon of knowledge. We are in Arendale now. I missed snow while I was in Neverland and Papa said he would take me wherever my heart desired. Next I want to go to Wonderland. But only because Papa has been there and I want to go to all the places he's been to. There are so many other places I want see._

 _Have you heard from Westley and the others? They're the ones that told us about sending letters this way. Papa said to say hello. He would've written himself, but his hand aches when he writes too much, though he'll never admit it. Speaking of a hand, how is yours? And your shoulder? I hope your Emma was able to heal it. Even with his hook, Papa can do anything but I now it's good to have a hand. The only thing he ever struggled with was my hair. But that was because I never sat still long enough. He got me to sit down long enough for my studies only because he used my curiosity to his advantage. I want to learn Greek like he did one day. And how to play an instrument. Papa said he also learned how to play the piano and violin when he was in the navy. Does anyone in your family play?_

 _Speaking of whom, I hope all is well in Storybrooke. Tell Emma hello, Henry that he needs to get our story correct if he ever writes it, and David that rabbits would be a good addition to the farm. I like rabbits, especially white ones. And you already know how I feel about you, Papa from another place. So until we drift in the same direction again._

 _Yours,_

 _Ali_

"That was sweet. I see what you mean about her personality." Emma commented when Killian finished reading the letter.

"Yeah, especially with her pet choice. What is a salmon of knowledge?" Henry asked.

"It is a salmon that ate hazelnuts which had fallen into the Well of Wisdom and gained all of the world's knowledge. The first person to eat the salmon would gain its knowledge. A man fished for years trying to catch it and became very wise in the process. When he finally caught it, the boy studying from him cooked the fish and burned his thumb on the fat of this fish. To soothe the burn he put his thumb in his mouth and gained the salmon's knowledge. The boy became a warrior, leader, and wise poet." Killian explained to them as he tried to imagine the look on his other-self's face when Alice asked for one as a pet. The fish was a legend and due to its wisdom, the fish was smart enough to not be caught.

"I wonder if she'll discover another interesting pet in Wonderland." Emma mused.

"Or maybe she'll find a white rabbit. She said she liked them after all." Henry added.

"Wait a minute." Emma said before she paused to think. "Her name is Alice, and if she goes to Wonderland, that would make her…"

"That would make her what?" Killian asked in concern, not understanding what she was hinting at.

"Wow, usually this you your department, Mom, but even I did not see that one coming." Henry stated before answering him. "Alice in Wonderland is the daughter of Captain Hook."

"Why would she be called Alice in Wonderland? She's been to other places and she hasn't even been to Wonderland yet." Killian pointed out to both of them, still greatly confused.

"There's a story about Wonderland and that's what it's called, Alice in Wonderland. It has Alice, the queen of hearts, the mad hatter, a white rabbit, a Cheshire cat, and in the end you find out Alice dreamed it all and that's why everything was nonsense." Henry explained to him.

"They put Cora, Jefferson, and my other-self's daughter in the same story? That sounds almost more absurd then my story in this realm." Killian shook his head. "Henry, lad, perhaps you should publish your storybook. Even if people don't know it, some version of the truth will be out there."

"Back to your letter, are you gonna write her back?" Emma asked, bringing things back to a safer topic, as the timer went off in the kitchen.

"Aye, I believe I will." He replied as he stood and made his way into the kitchen as well.

Killian and Henry set the table while discussing general news in Storybrooke to possibly share in the letter. This continued during dinner as Emma shared some of the town's happenings as well and they shared more stories of their driver's lesson.

CS

"Did you ever imagine this? Emma asked that night as they readied for bed.

"Imagine what, love?" Killian asked as he pulled back the comforter.

"Us being here, married, sharing our lives…our mostly normal lives together, surrounded by all sorts of family, and hoping to add to the family one day. I know it's not an easy time to look back on. But back in Camelot when you and Henry picked this house, did you imagine this?" Emma explained and gave more details to her question before asking it again as she slipped under the covers.

"I didn't imagine much, just us being a family with you back to yourself. I hoped we'd marry one day, but I was also fine if you were never ready for that. I knew you weren't back then. I just wanted you." He told her as he joined her in the bed and wrapped his right arm around her. "Even if I did imagine more, this is far better than anything I could dream of."

"I know both of us have nightmares about our pasts, especially being dark ones or one of us nearly dying. But when I see this house that has gone from a newspaper listing to being a home; I know those nightmares that were once real were worth going through. And when they come back in our minds, we have proof in each other and in our home that we've overcome them."

"Right you are as always, Swan." He replied and gave her a kiss. "But might I ask what brought on this train of thought?"

"The letter." She replied quietly and Killian waited without interrupting for her to continue. "I know we joked about it earlier. But in all seriousness, Alice said her papa was gonna take her to Wonderland even though you both have history there. He'll do it because it's for her. I thought what if we have a child one day and they want to go to Camelot? I don't want our pasts to hold us, or them, back from having their own adventures. You scared the daylight out of me when you came back from Neverland, but you went to help a friend and you came back home. It's something neither of us had for so long but now we do and we always will. A place that's sure and safe, but I don't just mean this house or even Storybrooke. I think this is where we're meant to be, but if not, we still have home in each other."

"And to think there was a time when you didn't believe that." Killian chuckled quietly. "Let's not forget how far we've come as people. You let your wall down and found strength in the love and your family."

"You let your wall down too." Emma smiled and gave him a kiss.

"What wall?"

"The façade of being a cocky, flirtatious pirate that you used to cover up the pain of losing the woman you loved. You can still be that way, but it's different now." She told him.

"You mean it doesn't annoy you any longer." He teased before giving a genuine reply. "That's because it's no longer a façade. I love you, so my words are genuine, and I believe myself to be the hero you see me as."

"And to think there was a time you didn't believe that you measured up. I love you too, Killian, no matter who you are: a pirate, hero, dark one, deckhand, husband…"

"That's my favorite title of all, Wife." He said in between kisses.

CS

The next morning Henry went to school and Killian went to the station with Emma. It was a slow day and Swan was patrolling the town so he took the opportunity to write Alice back.

 _Dear Alice,_

 _I truly enjoyed receiving your letter. Whether it's early or late, happy birthday, Ali. I hope you got your chess set. Remember that the rook is a very powerful piece. It may start off hidden in the back corner, but when the time comes to move forward, the opponent better beware. The knight should not be underestimated either. It may be a minor piece, but it can do what no other pieces can by leaping over the others to be where it needs to._

 _I am doing fine thanks to Emma, who did indeed heal me in more ways than one. I'm fit as a fiddle, and yes, I do know how to play both the instruments that your papa does. Though, I haven't in a very long time. No one else in the family plays to my knowledge, but Henry enjoys listening to music and making mixtapes and Emma has a beautiful singing voice. As for learning Greek, I have no doubt that by starting at a young age, you will catch on quickly and even surpass your old man. Have you any other hobbies you enjoy, or wish to start? I've taken to reading the history of this realm and doing jigsaw puzzles in my spare time._

 _We did hear from Westley a few weeks back and as is well with them as it is here in Storybrooke. I passed along your greetings to everyone and they in return say hello and wish you luck in your travels. If you do visit Wonderland, be sure to be careful. You should have no worries though as I know your papa will take care of you. Tell him I said hello and to keep being the man he wants to be, even if he doesn't always believe he can be. And you, Miss Alice, continue to be the love he needs. Until we drift in the same direction again, stay safe and enjoy your childhood and your adventures._

 _Yours,_

 _Papa from another place_

* * *

 **Here we are drawing to an end. There's one more chapter to go. It wasn't my intention when I started this story, but I love Wish!Hook and his story line. So the next chapter will have both Killians and will fit in with the show as best as I could do it. Thank you so much for your reviews, especially** revanmeetra87 **and** Number Ten **. Hope to see you next week with the final chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Many years later…

It was a quiet evening in Storybrooke while Killian and Emma were having dinner in their home. It was quiet with Henry gone to find his own story and the lad was sorely missed. But they knew he'd come home when the time was right. And their home wouldn't be quiet for much longer.

"Ready for dessert, Swan?" Killian asked as he cleared the plates from the table.

"Killian, I know I'm eating for two. But do you have any idea how tiny the baby is? I don't need to stuff myself. Trust me, we'll both know when the baby needs food and I'll start having weird cravings in the middle of the night. Until then, I want to eat normally." Emma assured him and he could tell she was struggling not to roll her eyes but also that she appreciated his concern.

He tried his best not to overwhelm her or be too insistent on certain things. She had done this before, despite being in prison, and he had no experience other than the books he was constantly reading. It was one thing to see one's mother-in-law, before she was his mother-in-law, expecting and other women in town. But it was a whole different experience when his true love was carrying his child.

"Very well, but if you do decide to have more, or if there's anything else you need, just say the word. You're not in this alone this time." He conceded but left the figurative door open for later.

"I know that. It's happening right this time and we're doing it together." She said as she stood and gave him a hug. Her arms locked around his neck and her head went against his chest while his arms went around her waist and shoulders.

After years of wondering if it would happen, the last part of his happy ending had finally come.

"I love you, Swan." He whispered and kissed her temple.

"I love…what's that?" She began to reply before lifting her head to listen and he heard something as well.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle, uncorking it with his teeth.

"I've been captured by Lady Tremaine. Send Emma, Regina, and Captain Hook." A voice came from the bottle.

"That's Henry!" Emma gasped in fear. "He's in trouble. We have to help him."

"Aye, love, we'll find him." He assured her and placed his hand on her cheek. "But don't panic. You don't want to stress the baby. Henry is a strong lad and he learned from the best of the best. He can take care of himself until we get there. Now, let's go get Regina."

CS

"Good thing we have easy access to magic beans these days. I'm ready whenever you two are." Regina stated after pricking Emma's finger to find Henry's location.

"I'm ready now." Emma stated.

"Swan, wait. If you're truly determined to go, I won't stop you. But please consider the baby first." Killian spoke up. He was concerned for Henry but he was concerned for the rest of his family as well.

"I'm pregnant not handicapped or bedridden. Henry is my baby too and I need to protect him. I don't care how old he is." Emma told him in a frustrated and defensive tone.

"Emma, I think of Henry as my own and he means as much as this baby. So as parents, we have two children to look after. I can't do anything for the baby yet, but I can help our son. Trust me and let me do that, as I trust you to do what is best for our unborn son or daughter. This parenting thing is supposed to be a team effort."

"I don't like this, Killian." She told him honestly as she shook her head. "But I do trust you."

"I'll come home to you, Swan, just as I have before. But I promise not until our lad is safe." He assured her.

"And I'll make sure Guyliner keeps that promise. And remember, protecting that baby might not include magic and sword fights, but it's just as important." Regina added encouragingly.

"I get it, I get it." Emma mumbled and rolled her eyes, but conceded none the less. "Hurry back, and be safe."

Killian and Emma shared a kiss and then it was through the portal for the pirate and the once evil queen.

CS

Killian felt guilty for lying to Henry, but he had his story still to finish and neither he nor Emma wanted him to feel obligated to come home. The lad had enough to worry about with finding his own princess. And it was because he was lost in thought that he was approached by a stranger in an alley.

"Yo ho ho, Captain Hook." The stranger spoke.

"Who knows me in this world?" Killian asked himself and the stranger as he drew his sword. "Give me your name."

"Why would I give you my name…" The stranger began as he took of his hood, "when you already have it."

Killian was both surprised and yet he wasn't to see his other-self standing before him, as dramatic and overweight as ever.

"What are you doing here, mate? Where's Alice?" Killian asked as he put away his sword.

"It seems Henry's message was sent to both Captain Hooks. As for Alice, she's the real reason why I'm here. A vengeful witch poisoned my heart. If Alice touches me I'm a dead man. She ran off and I've been looking for a cure, unsuccessfully, until I got the lad's message. I was hoping you could cure Alice and in turn cure me." His other-self explained to him.

"I'm happy to help, but how?"

"She's not your daughter, but she's as close to it as you can get, and you care about one another. Hopefully that will be enough for true love's kiss." His counterpart suggested.

"I'll try, but I can't just leave Henry and the others yet and we don't even know where Alice is." Killian pointed out, but it seemed his other-self had everything worked out.

"I have a suspicion as to where my daughter is, and the others won't even know you're gone. I know someone with magic who can make me young again. We simply switch places, you cure Alice, and I go back to the others as you. This way no one knows about your secret if I don't know what the bloody hell it is."

"I'm not keeping secrets from anyone." Killian stated defensively.

"You forget that we're the same, so I know when you're having an internal battle, not to mention you're out here by yourself in a less than reputable part of town." His other-self hit the nail on the head.

"It's not a secret; it's just something I don't want to discuss at the moment." Killian told him firmly then changed the subject. "That aside, I think your plan is insane, but I'll help."

"I knew you would. Now hold out your hand or something. I need a drop of blood so I can take your place." His counterpart told him and motioned with his hook.

"At least you're asking permission this time before wounding me." He mumbled, referring to their time in Neverland, while his other-self collected what he needed to.

"There we are. And I believe Alice is nearby. A villager said a lass of her description was seen at the ball earlier but disappeared." His other-self informed him.

"I'll find her mate, just keep an eye on Henry." He assured him.

"Aye, you have my word. And give this to Alice when you see her." He said and held out a black rook. "She'll tell you what it means."

"Aye, you have my word." Killian echoed the man opposite him as he safely tucked away the chess piece.

CS

After a couple of hours of searching, Killian found Alice sitting under a tree at the edge of a meadow with a book in her lap.

"Alice?" He called out, unsure if it was really her. She had gone from being a child to a young woman since he'd last seen her.

"Papa?" She looked up with excitement before her face fell to confusion. "Wait you…you…you're not my papa. But…Papa from another place?"

"Aye, love," He nodded to confirm the pieces she'd put together. "Bit of a long story, but your papa told me of the curse and asked me to check on you. Are you alright?"

"Aside from the curse, I can't complain." She told him with a shrug. "I'm sorry I stopped writing, but I couldn't after I lost Papa. Despite all our travels and my love for them, he was my whole world."

"I know, lass. I feel the same for my child who isn't even born yet, and I know your papa feels the same."

"You finally have a little one on the way? I knew it would happen someday. Congratulations." Alice said and finally smiled again.

"Thank you. I can't wait to meet the baby." He nodded and took a moment to have a bit of fatherly pride at the thought of his child.

"We'll have to take up writing again so you can send one of those mini portraits when he or she is born." Alice suggested with excitement. "Papa drew one of me on his own and always kept it on his night stand or in his pocket. How is he?"

"He misses you and sends his love, as well as this." He replied and handed her the black rook.

"I have his white knight you know. He gave it to me to remember him by after the curse. I always insisted he play white so he could go first. I like being able to counter attack rather than make the first move and be open to said attack. And I know Papa has a dark past but I've always seen the light in him as he's become a better man. I gave Papa the rook because it's a long climb to the top of the tower, but you get there and it's always worthwhile. Whether there's treasure or just a magnificent view. It was to give him hope that we'd break the curse no matter how long it took." She told him and paused afterward to wipe her eyes. "Tell him I love him too when you see him again."

"I don't want to get your hopes up, lass, but you might be able to tell him yourself." He gently broached the subject. He had no idea if it would work and he didn't want her heart to be broken if it didn't. She was already hurting so much from losing her papa.

"How? I can't go near him?"

"He suggested that since I'm your papa from another place, and I care about you almost like my own, we try true love's kiss."

"Do you really think it will work?" She asked with trepidation and a small bit of hope.

"There's only one way to find out." He said and gave her a hesitant smile.

She took a step closer to him and he embraced her in a hug. Even though he wasn't her real papa, he hoped that if nothing else came of this, she was able to get a little bit of comfort from the hug.

"Now what?" She asked, as curious as ever, after he kissed the crown of her head.

"We go find your papa." He replied and they walked hand in hand back to the town.

CS

"This is where your papa and I came across each other. But I'm not sure when he'll be back considering he's with the others pretending to be me." Killian commented when they reached the alley from before, having filled Alice in during their trip back.

"Didn't get that far in the plan?" Alice asked in a teasing way.

"No, we didn't." Killian replied and laughed. "Is there anything you would like to do while we wait?"

"I've been in this area for a little while and I know of someone who makes orange marmalade sandwiches."

"I'll admit I've been curious about those for a long time. Why don't you get us some and I'll stay here in case my twin comes." He suggested to her.

"Alright." Alice nodded and began to walk away before briefly turning back. "You know, it will be strange if he looks just like you."

Several minutes later his now twin did indeed arrive, but in a state of panic.

"What is it, mate? What's wrong?" Killian asked him immediately.

"Nothing is wrong, but it's not right either. Emma came." His twin informed him.

"Is she alight?"

"She's fine. And yes, I know that you're to be a father. Emma told Henry and I'm sorry I had you do this. It should've been you with your family during that moment, not me. Emma was talking about doing things together and both of you fixing past mistakes and I just couldn't play the part any longer."

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad Henry knows and we'll have plenty of time later for moments like that. And they'll understand when I explain that I found Alice." Killian told him.

"You did? You found her? Where is she?" His other-self quickly asked in succession. While he did, Killian saw Alice in the corner of his eye and decided to let her break the news instead of replying.

"I'm right here, Papa." Alice replied as she came into view.

"Alice, is it really you?" He asked looking hesitant but hopeful as Alice had before.

"Yes, Papa, it's me. But is it really you? You look so young. And what are you wearing?" Alice asked, practically laughing with excitement.

"Hey!" Killian couldn't help but interject.

"It's not my choice, but now I look devilishly handsome in anything again." His other-self stated to keep with the teasing before turning the conversation back to his daughter. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too. So much that I…I'm scared this isn't real or it won't work."

"It's alright, I'm scared as well. But not of the pain or death if this doesn't work, I'm a survivor. But I'm scared to lose you again. You've already grown so much, you might not need me anymore when this is over." His twin confessed to her.

"You'll never really lose me and I'll always need you papa. I love you." She assured him with watery eyes but also with a small smile.

"I love you too, Ali, darling." His other-self spoke.

Killian decided that all teasing aside, no matter how crazy this was, and whether or not this worked, he wouldn't trade this for anything. He got to bring these two together again. And he saw what it meant to be a father in his other-self. If he was half as strong for his child during something like this he'd count himself a good father.

"Let's do this." Alice said mostly to motivate herself.

As she had done earlier with him, Alice took one step forward then suddenly she was in her papa's arms for one second. Then hell broke loose and Alice was repelled backwards and her father cried out in pain.

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen!" Alice cried then ran off faster than he could catch her.

He would've run after her but his other-self clearly needed help and also Emma chose that moment to appear.

"Kill…Killians?" She asked and looked at them in confusion. "What the hell is going on?"

"Emma, it's me from the wish realm magically aged down. Please save him. His heart is poisoned and this happened when Alice touched him. I thought I could give her true love's kiss and cure her but it didn't work." He quickly explained to her.

"I don't think my magic works in this realm." Emma told him regretfully and shook her head as she tried to process everything.

"If it were me, you'd find a way." He told her, knowing without a doubt that she would and that she could do this.

"Hey, Killian, look at me." Emma said as she knelt down beside his twin. "You don't know me, but I know you. Until we met, he was you, which means you have hope for a happy ending with your child just as he does. He's already a wonderful father and I know you are too. Just look at me and believe."

Killian watched in wonder, as he did every time Emma used her magic, as his wife healed his twin.

"Thank you," His other-self replied as he managed to sit up.

"I can't heal your poisoned heart, but you'll be okay for now." She told him.

"I'm sorry it didn't work, mate." He apologized to his other-self. "I can take that pain a thousand times over just to see her again. You gave me that, so thank you." His twin replied, still grateful despite it all. "Let's get back to the camp. I've kept you away long enough."

CS

The next morning Killian, Emma, and Regina prepared to return to Storybrooke. He and Emma were speaking to Henry when his other-self came over and gave him advice about finding love, and how he intended to find his daughter.

"I just wish I knew the first steps to take to find her again and a cure." His other-self commented.

"Yeah, me too." Henry agreed in regard towards Cinderella.

"Team up." Emma suggested. "I think I'd feel better knowing some sort of Killian was looking out for him."

His twin and Henry quickly agreed and it turned out Regina would be staying with them as well. A new chapter was starting for them and Killian and Emma had their own story to get back to. He wasn't sure when they'd all see each other again but Killian knew their tales would again intertwine. Regardless of how complicated it was; they were all family. A family filled with love and true love could overcome anything. Right now their homes were in different places, but one day they'd find home together again as it always was in their hearts. He learned that lesson and knew it would prove true again.

So Killian threw the bean, and after a final look towards everyone, he and Emma stepped through the portal back to Storybrooke, back to their home, with their hands over her belly to protect the new life that was also starting.

CS

One day Drizella sent Captain Hook a letter with Alice's forged signature to tell him that she was in trouble in Wonderland. Hook couldn't go to her but Ella volunteered, and Henry wasn't about to let her go alone. Along the way Ella found out what happened to her mother, which gave her the courage to take the risk with Henry. Who, thankfully wasn't poisoned by Drizella as she had planned all along. The new couple returned and gave Hook the white knight and relayed Alice's message of hope that father and daughter would be together again.

* * *

 **That's all folks! Thank you so much for reading this story. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have. And thank you as well for your reviews! That has meant so much. Like I said, it wasn't my intention to go this direction with the story but I couldn't help but lead it back to the show as much as possible. I hope it makes sense and does add up. Again, thank you for everything! I have another story planned that I'm about halfway through writing. With any luck I can post it sometime before June! Happy reading :)**


End file.
